The Forgotten Star
by Wolflover235
Summary: SEQUEL TO His Wings! Lucifer and Chloe are leading their separate lives again. Lucifer is trying to pull things back to the way things used to be, while Chloe struggles with the feeling that a large piece of her life has been erased. Can Lucifer get her to fall for him again? Despite the new dangers that are lurking around in LA? Rated M for suggestive themes, and future chapters.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER UNLESS YOU HAVE READ "His Wings". (Unless you are one of those people who don't mind skipping a vast number of episodes and reading on to this story).**_

 _ **Yes, I have decided to make a true story sequel to "His wings".**_

 _ **Sorry about the twist; LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15. And getting Chloe to remember is going to be pretty tough as you explained.**_

 _ **Anyhow, I will proceed on with the Prologue, that is nothing really of importance, at least not until the end.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Recap**_

 _Previously,_

 _"You wanted me to_ _ **clip**_ _your_ _ **wings,**_ _and now you're just asking me to put them back on like it's nothing?" Maze exclaimed._

 _"What other choice is there, Mazikeen?" Lucifer retorted._

 _"Lucifer!"_

* * *

 _"What is that?" Chloe questioned, copying his approach by taking a step back._

 _"These are my wings." Lucifer answered._

 _"Can I...?" Chloe asked hesitantly, reaching out to the wings._

 _"Be gentle."_

* * *

 _"You helped restore my wings, I don't know how, but..." Lucifer trailed off, and now more than ever, he had the extreme urge to kiss her._

* * *

 _"You can't keep using your wings for fun." Amenadiel announced his arrival._

 _"Ah. There he is. I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks, where have you been?" Lucifer asked._

 _"I've been busy." Amenadiel said carefully._

 _"Doing what? Last I checked, you were busy trying to convince me to go back to hell." Lucifer said._

 _"The request still stands." Amenadiel nodded._

* * *

 _"How many times do I have to say it? She_ _ **Can't. Know.**_ _It's against the rules." Amenadiel said._

 _"I can't stop thinking about it." Lucifer admitted._

 _"What have you done? She's your...-"_

 _"Bloody hell." Lucifer breathed out._

* * *

 _"Chloe, are you ok?" Dan asked._

 _"Yeah, fine." Chloe smiled at him._

 _"You go pick up Trixie. It's almost time." Dan instructed._

 _"Ok." Chloe submitted, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek._

* * *

 _"Have you heard from Lucifer?" Trixie asked._

 _"No. Why?" Chloe asked._

 _"Do you like him?" Trixie asked._

 _"No. Why would you ask that?"_

 _"Because he likes you." Trixie said._

* * *

 _"So, what brings you back to my humble home this time, Detective?" Lucifer addressed her without turning._

 _"I came to talk to you." Chloe sat down next to him._

 _"About?" He turned to her._

 _"That night..." Chloe said, "Was it real?"_

 _"Yes." Lucifer answered, "...We have a bond."_

 _"What kind of bond?" Chloe asked._

 _"A soulmate bond."_

 _Chloe's hand reunited with his wing and then, they were kissing._

 _"I love you, Chloe." Lucifer's lips were at her ear, "And I will wait for you. When you'll have me."_

* * *

 _"Malcolm has Trixie." Chloe admitted, "What else am I supposed to do?"_

 _"Well, ride shotgun with the devil for starters."_

 _"Promise me you won't come with me." Chloe said._

 _"I promise." Lucifer whispered._

* * *

 _"I have the money, but you let her go first." Chloe bargained with Malcolm._

* * *

 _"What do you desire?" Lucifer asked him._

 _"Well there is one thing..." Malcolm admitted, before a loud gunshot went off._

* * *

 _"Hello Malkie." Lucifer ambushed him, punching him once, leaving him dazed for a split second._

 _That second was all it needed for Chloe to reach her gun, and finish the job by giving the red-haired man four shots to the chest._

* * *

 _"I thought I was going to lose you." Chloe said, tears in her eyes._

 _Lucifer wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, "So did I."_

 _Then, they kissed, slowly making their way to Chloe's bed._

* * *

 _"Hey, are you sure you should be back yet?" Dan asked Chloe as she walked into the police department._

 _"I was ready to be back the next day." Chloe exclaimed._

* * *

 _"I would give anything to take it all back... Maybe we can start, with a cup of coffee, like old times." Dan had offered, then kissed her._

* * *

 _"I missed you today." Chloe sat next to a silent Lucifer._

 _"Did you think... That what happened just a couple nights ago was just a one time thing?" Lucifer asked, hurt_

 _"I said I loved you, and I meant it." Chloe told him, before kissing him, and they returned to his bed._

* * *

 _"Mommy!"_

 _"Speak of the devil." Chloe smiled as she got dressed._

 _"Hey!" Lucifer called out, offended by the saying._

 _"Lucifer!" Trixie wrapped her arms around Lucifer's leg as he walked down the stairs._

 _"I just came to say good morning... See you later!" Trixie said happily before skipping out of the bar with Maze behind a few minutes later._

* * *

 _"Why don't we do what she told us to do? Because I do recall promising you some_ _ **incredible**_ _morning sex." He whispered into Chloe's ear._

* * *

 _"Ame-Amenadiel, right?" Chloe asked._

 _"I'm sorry, Chloe." He said lightly._

 _Then, he closed the distance, and reached out to her, placing his hand against her forehead._

* * *

 _"What did you do to her?" Lucifer demanded his brother._

 _"I erased her memories." Amenadiel answered._

* * *

 _"Lucifer?" Chloe spoke when she awakened. "What the hell am I doing here?"_

 _"You got tired... So I let you sleep for a bit." Lucifer forced out the lie._

 _"Well... Thanks..." Chloe managed._

* * *

 _"Goodnight Lucifer." Chloe stood and left the empty bar._

 _"Goodnight..." Lucifer managed._

* * *

Now, Lucifer was sitting on the leather sofa with a drink in his hand. His facial features could only be described as heart-broken.

... _Whatever we_ _ **are...**_ _I still remember what we_ _ **were.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, here is the beginning/recap. First chapter might be up tomorrow.**_

 _ **I have decided I may need a little... Help getting this story going. While I am still planning for this story to go along with the season 2 theme, I still want to put most things my way. What I will need a little help with, is cases. Chapter 2 already has a case that is used from the season, but after that, I need a few more case ideas that aren't from the show.**_

 _ **So, if you're up for it, give me a little suggestion/entry. You don't have to tell me the whole story and how it goes, just the basics, like; type of murder, murder family name, a little hints about the murder, and I will probably figure it out from there.**_

 _ **Despite the fact that I don't want things to go exactly like the season, I am not a pro at police investigations. The plots the show comes up with is amazing and it keeps you at the edge of your seat.**_

 _ **Me, I kind of need a little jumpstart.**_

 _ **So, leave some reviews! I am hoping that this story turns out as well as I my imagination makes it out to be.**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok, here is the first chapter!**_

 _ **A reply to "All in good time": Um, sorry, I won't be killing off Amenadiel, haha. I agree he is annoying and a difficult character, but I have other plans for him, so... Maybe he'll change? You'll have to read to find out.**_

 _ **With that said, thanks for the reviews and favs! I am still waiting for a couple case entries if anyone is interested. It will be needed around chapters 4 or 5.**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

 _Lost in words_

 _Hidden in Lies_

 _Memories Forgotten_

 _Silent Goodbyes._

 **~Emanuel**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Different**

"Okay. What the hell crawled up her ass and died?" Maze came storming through Lux.

She had just been _literally_ thrown out of the Detective's house, yelling and calling her names Maze never thought she knew.

 _What the hell did she mean Maze was_ _ **Breaking**_ _and_ _ **Entering,**_ _and had_ _ **no**_ _right to be in her house?_

 _Decker herself allowed her entrance!_

Maze finally found Lucifer, sitting on the leather sofa, with a glass half full with an unknown alcoholic beverage in it, along with the large bottle that the contents belonged in, that was sitting on the table, half empty.

Maze made her way to him, having to stand directly in front of him for him to notice her.

"What's the matter with _you?"_ Maze changed her question.

Finally, he raised his head, looking up at her, but it wasn't a look she was expecting.

It was that _Look._ That _I'm-ready-to-kill-_ look, but with a mix of sadness.

"Lucifer?" Maze asked, on edge, nearly wanting to back away from him.

"Amenadiel." Was all he said.

Maze lowered her eyes in confusion, "What?"

"He took her memories. _She's forgotten_ _ **Everything!"**_ Lucifer roared out, throwing the glass in his hand across the room, that shattered against the wall.

Maze almost flinched. But only grew more concerned for him.

"Wait. Hold on, Amenadiel? He was here?" She asked.

Lucifer's glare intensified, if that were possible, "Is there something I should know, _Mazikeen?"_

"What? No! I mean... Chloe doesn't remember you? At all?" Maze asked.

"She knows who I am. But she doesn't remember anything that took place around the time I got my wings back. The damn bastard." Lucifer explained, before taking a long drink out of the bottle itself, trying to resist the urge to throw it too.

Maze slowly sat down next to him, her expressions perplexed, trying to soak in the information.

"Shit." She whispered, "That must explain why she so _kindly_ kicked me out of her house... Damn it, Lucifer, I'm sorry."

She really was, she had never in her years seen him so happy since he met Chloe. Heck, even she was growing fond of the Detective.

"Yeah. Me too." Lucifer said simply, as he took another drink.

The bottle was almost empty.

"So..." Maze started, choosing her words carefully, "What are you going to do?"

"Right now?" Lucifer asked curiously, "I'm going to try my best to forget about this disaster for the night. Then tomorrow, I'm starting over."

Maze nodded after a few seconds, already knowing he wasn't thinking about leaving.

"I can go find Amenadiel for you, see if I can knock-"

"You will do nothing, Maze. He is for me to deal with. But I do want you to keep an eye on the Detective if I'm not around. I doubt Amenadiel is fallen enough to actually hurt her, but after tonight, I don't know anymore." Lucifer commanded.

Maze scoffed, "Did you not hear the part where Chloe kicked me out, claiming that I was _kidnapping_ her kid?"

"She'll come around, Maze. She's going to be confused for a while, but I just need you to watch her." Lucifer said.

Maze sighed again, leaning back into the couch, _How did she even get involved in this mess?_

"Fine." She submitted, knowing Lucifer wasn't one to be trifled with at the moment.

"Thank you. I'm going to bed." Lucifer said, and stood, taking the liquor bottle with him, leaving Maze alone.

* * *

It was almost midnight, Chloe was sitting at the table in the kitchen alone.

She had been there for hours, thinking, and thinking about where she was and how she'd ended up at the Lux.

The only thing she remembered was helping Lucifer with his own personal case of... _Missing dolls._

She could remember the exact date of that time.

February of 2016.

Months hd miraculously gone by.

 _MONTHS!_

Chloe simply could not wrap her head around it.

She was even more baffled when she went through her phone, her contacts.

She had recieved a call from the police department just last night!

When she was, for some reason, passed out at Lucifer's place.

As she scrolled, more and more calls from the station were listed on a regular basis.

Dan wasn't on the list as much, but still.

Deciding she'd had enough, she locked her phone, setting it back down on the table, before burying her face in her hands.

She was so confused.

Maze was the last person she'd expect to be in her home.

Wait... Correction. Lucifer was the last one she had expected. but he had already crossed that line.

Now Maze? What did she even want with her daughter?

Chloe sighed, before heading to the sink, pouring a glass of water and grabbing an aspirin from a cabinet, taking it with ease.

With all of this confusion, left her with the worst headache known to mankind.

With that, she finally headed for bed, laying down in the, almost unfamiliar, sheets of her bed.

As she lay thinking some more, flashes of specks of a vision passed through her mind.

She knew it was something about the missing time, but the visions went too fast for her to make them out.

Rolling over, she blocked her mind of anymore thinking, and fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, here it is. Poor Chloe. I must say though, her memory may not take much to get back. I realized while I was writing this that Amenadiel may have erased her memories, but he didn't erase any of the events that happened, so she has tons of witnesses to help her out.**_

 _ **Of course we know she's not going to like what she finds out either way.**_

 _ **Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Back in the game**_

 _Lips were trailig her bare skin from under the sheets._

 _Chloe giggled at the feather-like touches. "Stop it, you know tha tickles."_

 _The man beneath the sheets laughed, and came back into view, giving her a quick kiss, before laying down next to her, catching his breath._

 _Dan and Chloe lay together, recovering from a high cloud that they hadn't experienced for a while._

 _"Wow. I almost forgot how good that felt." Chloe sighed._

 _Dan smiled, "Yeah. It's been a while."_

 _It was quiet for a while._

 _"What do you say to round two,_ _ **Detective**_ _?" Dan's voice had deepened suddenly._

 _Chloe's heartbeat stuttered at the sudden... Familiar voice._

 _Slowly, she turned her head to him, hoping to see Dan, and that she was hearing things._

 _Her suspicions were correct, however._

 _There was a different form, that looked a lot like Lucifer._

 _If she was going to scream, it never came._

* * *

Chloe jumped up from bed abruptly, suddenly being overwhelmed by the brightness of the sun that had entered the room.

"Mommy?" Trixie whispered carefully.

Chloe quickly turned her attention to the little girl standing next to her bed, looking scared to have woken her so suddenly, and then confused.

"Hey monkey, what time is it?" Chloe asked.

"7:30." Trixie answered. "You were really asleep. What were you dreaming about?"

Chloe resisted the urge to blush and ended up a stuttering mess instead.

"N-nothing. Come on. I'll get you some breakfast." Chloe finally managed and got out of bed, getting dressed.

Today was a brand new day. She was going to go to work, and do her job. Whatever it was that she was forgetting must have been better off forgotten. Now, she can just start new.

Maybe starting with Dan.

Things had been rough between them, but with having a feeling that she'd been separated from him for months, she suddenly realized she missed him.

Dream not inquired.

 _The dream..._

Why on earth Lucifer? Of course he was always trying to charm her, but she'd never had a reaction like this.

The more she tried to think on it, the more that familiar headache began to return.

Whatever, new day, the past is in the past.

Chloe had poured Trixie a bowl of cereal, along with her own.

It was quiet for a while.

"Mommy? Why were you so mad last night? Maze was being nice." Trixie asked.

Chloe lowered her spoon, remembering last night.

 _Maze... Since when had she told her to babysit Trixie?_ Dan was well capable of doing that, but then again, she hadn't seen or heard much from him.

They needed to talk. _A lot._

"I don't know. I just... Wasn't expecting her to be there. Did you know?" Chloe asked.

Trixie nodded confused, "Maze told me you had been texting her, telling her you were running late with work or something. She tells me it's a different story though."

"What kind of different story?" Chloe questioned.

"You and Lucifer." Trixie smiled.

Chloe remained silent for a while. There it went again with Lucifer.

"And... What about... Dad? Has he said anything to you?" Chloe asked.

"No. You've been kind of mad at him lately." Trixie said.

Chloe was even more disturbed, it was likke she was in a coma, but was completely active, and unaware of her actions.

"Anyway. I'm going to go get my backpack." Trixie said, and left the table.

After a few minutes of ensuring she was out of sight, Chloe stood and headed straight for her phone.

Instead of contacts, she went to her text messages.

Maze was at the top of the list, Dan was next.

Chloe scrolled through Maze's text message, each message unfamiliar to her.

 **Chloe:** _Hey, where's Lucifer?_

 **Maze:** _At the Lux. But I wouldn't disturb him anytime soon._

 **Chloe:** _Thanks_

 **Chloe:** _Hey, Lucifer and I are going to work a quick case, then I'll be home and you'll be free._

 **Maze:** _Fine._

 _..._

Chloe stared at the messges. It was like someone else had had her phone, acted like her, then very kindly gave it back to her.

"Mommy! I'm ready!" Trixie came back into the kitchen.

Chloe set her phone down, almost too quickly, focusing on her approaching daughter, "Ok. Let's get you to school."

Chloe drove to the school, then to the Station.

New day... She'd delete the messages later...

* * *

"So. Jillian. A stand-in actress that was killed lst night." Dan explained the basics of the case to Chloe as they were heading to the family's house.

"She was covering another actress? I'd assume talk to her." Chloe immediately said.

If Dan heard her, he didn't reply with what she was saying.

"What on earth is _he_ doing here?" Dan muttered, staring ahead of him in disbelief.

Chloe focused on the family, noticing an all too familiar figure talking with them.

She figured she'd be used to seeing him by now, but with her recent struggle to remember...

"I'll handle it." Chloe sighed, before approaching the group.

Whatever they were talking about, Chloe had a feeling she wouldn't be able to ask them her own questions.

The family was in tears, probably from Lucifer's professional questioning.

His famous; _"What do you desire.",_ and then the plain, _"So, why did you kill her?"_

"What are you doing?" Chloe broke Lucifer from his concentration of the upset family, who took the chance to leave, and return inside their house.

"Ah, Detective. I was wondering when you'd show-"

"You do not need to be here. You are interfering with an investigation, and most likely just scared off our one lead." Chloe broke him off.

"Oh. On the contrary. They weren't the killers. I say we go talk to the main actress herself." Lucifer answered openly.

Chloe opened her mouth to tell him off, but couldn't find any words.

No matter what, he was either one step ahead of her on these things, or he just _knew_ these things like some psychic.

Chloe shook her head from the thought.

 _No. She was not going to accept his help!_

Taking a deep breath, she took his arm, guiding him back towards Dan, until he was in hearing range.

"Lucifer. You have a job, right? Lux? Why don't you go back to your job, while Dan and I handle the murder case, ok?" Chloe instructed.

Lucifer was about to reply with a come-back, but found he couldn't think of one.

He had been so used to helping her out with cases, that suddenly turning him down reminded him of their position.

"Detective..."  
"I appreciate your help." Chloe smiled at him, before turning with Dan, returning to her car.

* * *

"And so now, she doesn't remember anything that took place on those nights... Thoughts?" Lucifer finished his story to Linda.

Maybe she had a _human_ way to get someone to remember.

Linda was quiet for a while, deep in thought, replaying the information in her head, before leaning forward, "Well... That's what tends to happen when one is drunk."

Lucifer sighed, rolling his eyes, even as she continued.

"Someone comes to your bar, gets drunk, sleeps with you, then-"

"For the thousandth time, she was _not_ drunk." Lucifer said, annoyed.

"Then how else could she just... Forget?" Linda asked.

"I don't know. Tht's what I'm trying to ask you. You're the professional here." Lucifer pleaded.

Yes, he hadn't told her the _complete_ story, because despite her being more open than Chloe, all humans had their limits of _"metaphors"_ as she called them.

"Well. Have you talked to her about it? Honesty is always the first step." Linda said.

"Well I _want_ to, but, as you've heard about Chloe. She's very simple-minded. What am I supposed to say? _Hey, you may not remember, but we slept together...?"_ Lucifer asked.

"That can be a start. But you may want to be a little more... Expansive. If this is a talk about feelings, you need to..."

Linda's voice suddenly faded from his hearing when he heard his phone buzzing from his pocket.

Curiously, he pulled it out, noticing a text message from... Guess who?

 _Hey, I'm probably going to regret this later, but, I need your help._

"Lucifer?" Linda's voice faded back into his hearing.

"Um. Yes. I will try that, thank you." Lucifer said, before standing, and leaving the stuttering therapist.

 _Maye things would go back to normal sooner than he thought..._

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, here is another chapter. Yes, I have changed things around with this "Case". Not exactly the best, which is why I need help coming up with a case of my own for these 2. I don't feel like summing up season 2's episodes is going to really get this plot that I have going. Although after a couple cases, a lot will be coming together. So, if you like this story so far, leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Normal?**_

Normal wouldn't be the best word he'd picked. But with the Detective allowing him to work with her again was as good of a start as any.

However, today's case was just plain strange. They were sent in circles like dogs, until Lucifer went out on his own to go talk to one of the suspects, one of Jillian's own friends, one last time. Which, _bingo._ Showed her darkside,

That woman was a downright lunatic. He was surprised she didn't even stop to react when she had beaten him over the head with a metal rod.

A normal, sane human would expect that to knock a person out, or in her case, kill him.

She didn't seem to care nor notice that the assaults were useless to him, but it still hurt like hell for some reason.

Probably because _she_ was near.

The Detective had shown at the nick of time before the crazy woman could actually knock the Devil unconscious. Even the devil had his limits.

After the woman had been tazered... _Twice_ by Lucifer's satisfaction, backup arrived and she was taken away.

"Hey!" Chloe took off after him, "What the hell? You want to help with these cases, we have to work together. You can't just go off by yourself and try and solve the case. That's what parters are for."

Lucifer stared down at her, _did she just..._ "Partner? Detective?"

Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes, "Ok. I said it. Working with you is... Tolerable..."

Lucifer couldn't help but smile.

"But you have to work with me if you want to be able to have access to this kind of field." Chloe told him.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the part where you like working with me?" Lucifer said, enjoying her words she was telling him.

Chloe rolled her eyes again, "Don't make me regret it. I still don't know what I'm doing."

And she didn't, ever since this morning, telling him to leave felt like... A mistake.

For some reason, she felt like something was missing without him.

Damn it, she wished she could remember the past few months.

* * *

 _ **Hell.**_

 _That's where he was._

 _Cold, yet hot ash fell around him like snow._

 _Lucifer rarely dreamed, and if he did, it most definitely wouldn't be of this vile place._

 _He hadn't been finally sent back... Had he?_

 _The thought suddenly left him as a soft, cool breeze suddenly enveloped him._

 _There was no breeze in hell._

 _Especially not a comforting, secure breeze._

 _It was that secure feelings he hadn't felt since..._

 _Dad...?_

 _Lucifer knew he wasn't there to_ _ **comfort**_ _him._

 _The breeze picked up, and forcefully flew in one direction, as if urging him to go somewhere._

 _Numb, Lucifer followed._

 _He took a long look around what he had been forced to call Home._

 _Demons were cowered in some dark corners, tormented human souls cowered in others, all staring at him with fearful eyes._

 _Suddenly, he became focused and pulled towards a certain direction._

 _Lucifer had maps of the whole place in his head, and he knew the status of every location, every person's position, and whether they were where they deserved._

 _He couldn't help but notice one was missing from his overview._

 _"Something's not right." He noted to himself._

 _His inner devil was coming out, the instinct to fix the missing issue was rising._

 _He suddenly found himself approaching a familiar door._

 _This door held one specific prisoner within it, this door possessed every lock and chain known to celestial powers to keep it locked._

 _But here it stood, wide open._

 _Lucifer's heart nearly stopped as he peered into the darkness of the room._

 _This particular prisoner was the_ _ **last**_ _he prayed he'd have to deal with._

 _Not_ _ **her.**_

 _As Lucifer's eyes adjusted and scanned the remainder of the room, his worst fear was confirmed._

 _ **She**_ _was out._

* * *

Lucifer pounded on a door he sensed concealed his brother.

He was too worried at the moent to find a joke to point out that his brother had also found a place of his own to settle in.

The door opened, revealing the dark angel.

"Lucifer? What are you...? It's 3:00 in the morning... Uh... Come in I guess?" Amenadiel watched as his brother pushed past him, most likely ignoring his words.

He closed the door, before turning to hi.

He hadn't seen him since that night.

"Lucifer? What's going on? If this is about Chloe..." Amenadiel trailed off.

Lucifer was quiet, and it only concerned him more.

Maybe he was sleepwalking?

Then...

"Dad gave me a vision." Lucifer spoke, taking a seat on the nearest couch.

Amenadiel's brows furrowed, "Wait... Dad?" _Why would he reach out to Lucifer?_

Lucifer nodded quietly, looking deep in thought.

Amenadiel took a seat across from him, "Ok... What did he say?"

"Someone's escaped hell." Lucifer said, fear still wracking his body over the vivid dream.

Amenadiel was even more confused... _Ok?_

"That's it? Ok... It shouldn't be hard for you to locate one lost human soul." Amenadiel said.

Lucifer stayed quiet, which only indicated...

"Unless... It's another demon?" Amenadiel asked.

Lucifer shook his head.

"You're afraid." He finally called him out, "Lucifer... You rule hell, nothing should scare you... Who got out?"

Lucifer finally fixed his gaze on Amenadiel, if his body wasn't so paralyzed with this fear, he most certainly would have defended himself on being accused he was afraid.

"Lucifer." Amenadiel sounded genuinely worried for him, "Who escaped hell?"

Lucifer sighed, gathering all the strength and will in himself to say the name.

"Mum."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, my story is starting to catch up to the main events. Since in "His Wings" Lucifer never died, so I found another way to bring mum into this.**_

 _ **Hope you are enjoying so far!**_

 _ **Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So, 2 chapters tonight... Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Found**_

It was quiet for a long period of time.

Amenadiel trying to process the name that he hadn't heard in centuries.

"Mom? How could she get out? Dad ensured-"

"It's not that hard. Being locked up for centuries you get creative." Lucifer explained.

"Right. Like you." Amenadiel sighed.

"Don't compare me to her, brother! She is _nothing_ like me. Dad locked her away because she was the one who didn't like humanity." Lucifer said lowly, "Humans believe that when _I_ walk the earth, the world ends. With her on earth..."

 _Chloe was in danger._

The immediate thought entered his mind. Nevermind the other humans.

"Ok... Well, I guess we start looking for her." Amenadiel said.

"Right. You scan over the town for her. I am going to see the Detective." Lucifer said, before standing to leave his brother's room.

"Woah.. Wait a minute. Dad gave you a message to take care of Mom, and you're just going to go to the Detective?" Amenadiel asked, taken aback.

"Well, yes. Because if she is in fact on earth, there's bound to be a murder case that can lead straight to her." Lucifer turned back to his brother.

Amenadiel still stared at him in disbelief.

"Let me know if you find anything on your end" Lucifer noted, before turning to leave the awe struck angel.

Their talk had lasted up till morning, the Detective was bound to be at the Station right about now.

 _'Working with you is... Tolerable.'_

Just her admitting this was a start for him.

He just had to try and get things back to the way they were, being great partners, then maybe he could begin to tell her the truth.

Maybe then... She'd listen.

* * *

Two teen murders in one night.

One killer.

No leads.

Whoever the killer was, was well experienced. Knew how to clean up their mess without leaving any prints, hair, and took all of the teen's belongings; ID, money. Everything.

Chloe was going through the files over and over, growing irritated of still finding nothing.

The headache was coming back.

Sighing, she took her eyes off of the papers, rubbing her fingers against her temples.

A light knock sounded on her desk, which made her jump, quickly hiding her inner stress from the sudden intruder.

"Lucifer. Hey." Chloe sighed.

"Are you alright, Detective? You look miserable." Lucifer never missed her hidden emotions.

"Thanks... No, I'm fine, just... This case. There are absolutely no leads, no evidence." Chloe explained.

"And, where is Detective Douche to help you with this?" Lucifer wondered.

"He got wrapped in another case. So... I guess I'm going to need your help again." Chloe looked up at him.

"Of course." Lucifer jumped to the offer, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I've been having these killer headaches, but other than that..." Chloe said, why was he suddenly so interested?

Lucifer remained quiet at that.

It immediately brought back his deflated anger towards his brother.

Although, he wondered if the headaches meant she was trying to remember?

"Hey, Decker. We think we finally got a hold of one of the teen's family. They've been clling, reporting their kid's been missing since last night. Never came home." An unfamiliar officer came up to them.

* * *

Chloe talked to the grieving family for up to 2 hours.

After they had seen the body and confirmed the identification, Chloe proceeded onto her usual questions.

 _"Was he depressed? Suicidal? Did he have any enemies?"_

All answers were the same, which led her straight back to square one.

That afternoon, another murder was called in.

Chloe and Lucifer responded to the scene, since they were close.

Another teen.

Well, one hint, the killer was for some reason targeting teens.

"I think I may know who's doing this." Lucifer spoke. He had been oddly quiet during the interrogations.

Almost uninterested.

"You do?" Chloe turned to him, other officers at the scene glancing up with the same interest.

"Right. I may not know exactly who yet, but it's most likely female, new to the city. Doesn't really like humans." Lucifer went on to explain.

Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes. She had a feelings that he would try to make this about himself. Or something that involved him saying he was the devil.

"So, yeah. I think it might be my mum." Lucifer finished, looking at the Detective.

Chloe nodded, "Ok. Anything else you want to share? That might be _useful_ to the case? Because you just gave me a whole bunch of nonsense."

Lucifer always had the worst way of having reality return to him.

The Chloe he had once loved, _maybe_ would have believed him on the crisis.

"Lucifer." Amenadiel's voice sounded behind him.

He stood a short distant away from the investigating officers.

"Um. One moment please." Lucifer told Chloe, before heading towards his brother.

"What?" He started simply.

"I found mom." Amenadiel answered.

Lucier's heart jumped around his chest a few times, "Well. That was... Fast. Where is she?"

Amenadiel shifted... Nervously.

"Lux." He said.

Lucifer's eyes grew wide, "Bloody hell. The place is just full of humans... Please tell me Maze is watching her."

"She is, but... Lucifer, I don't think mom wants to hurt anyone." Amenadiel said.

"That's exactly what she wants you to think...-"

"She wants to talk to you. To both of us." Amenadiel broke him off.

Lucifer was rendered speechless.

After all these years, he had no idea what to expect from his mum.

Amenadiel was alarmingly calm about her.

"Lucifer." Chloe called from behind.

Right... The Detective.

"Yes? Chloe, I'm afraid I need to head back to Lux. I believe I've found a lead to a case of my own. I'll be back though." Lucifer promised the stunned looking Detective.

She sighed, "Well, do you want me to come with you? I can h-"

"No. That's not necessary. You continue with this one. I just have a quick issue to deal with back at Lux." Lucifer said.

Chloe looked upset. He couldn't blame her. He had learned over time not to just up and leave when he felt like it.

Not to mention he found it incredibly hard to lie to her.

"Ok. Fine. You go do your case. I'll go do mine. Alone. Like I preferred to this morning." Chloe said, before turning to return to the Scene before Lucifer could speak again.

His heart faltered.

 _Dammit._

Taking a deep breath, he turned back to Amenadiel.

"Once again, I am reminded how much I detest you, brother." Lucifer nearly growled as thy left the crime scene.

They both disappeared when they were a safe distance away, soon appearing in an empty Lux.

Great. Maze must have evacuated the bar.

"So. Where is she?" Lucifer walked through the empty bar. "How did you even know what she looks like?"

"Hello, Lucifer." A silky, female voice sounded behind him.

 _That was how..._

A chill was sent down his spine.

He turned slowly, coming face to face with an unfamiliar figure, but familiar on the inside.

Lucifer swallowed the mixed emotions inside him, before speaking, "Hello... Mum."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ok, show of hands, or reviews, who does not like or trust Mum?**_

 _ **I don't, even after the couple good deeds she's done, I still don't trust her.**_

 _ **Anyways, get ready for another plot twist in two chapters!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_Guiless son, I'll shape your belief_

 _And you'll always know that your father's a thief_

 _And you won't understand the cause of your grief_

 _But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

 _Loyalty, only to me._

~Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Trust?**_

Silence was thick in the air.

It almost felt like a stand-off.

Lucifer unsure if he should talk, or prepare to fight.

"Mum... What are you doing here?" Lucifer finally asked.

She stared at him, a look on her face he had never seen before.

"Lucifer. It's been too long." She approached him, and before he could react to what was going on, she wrapped her arms around him.

Lucifer tensed, preparing himself for a fight that he just knew was approaching.

 _Nothing._

She hugged him tightly, before backing away to look him over again.

"Mum. You know you're not supposed to be here." Lucifer managed out.

"Aren't we all? We've _all_ been turned on." Mum glanced at Amenadiel, a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"Amenadiel tells me he's afraid to go back to his own home because your father would think he was a traitor for not sending you back Downstairs. He's left us in the dark. I want to fix that."

Lucifer's fears slowly began to fade at his mother's explanation. Feeling a sense of hurt at the truth.

But Dad still cared! He gave him the vision.

"He's still around. He gave me a message that you need to go back." Lucifer tried to focus.

"And I can see how eager you are to do that. Seeing as you haven't taken me down yet." The woman said.

"I just now found you!" Lucifer argued.

"I assure you, I mean no harm to this world. I've been watching you, both of you. You've been struggling so much." Mum said, "Just give me a chance. I can be in your life again. Set things right."

Lucifer's reminder of his task for her was slowly fading.

She sounded so caring. Truthful.

He looked down in thought.

Perhaps he could let her stay around for a while. Prove herself that she was who she claimed to be.

"I will think about it. In the mean time, don't do anything rash. If you do, Maze will let me know. I have to go." Lucifer said simply, before disappearing.

It remained quiet in the room.

Charlotte, the vessel's name that Mum had chosen, focused on Amenadiel.

"That went smoother than I thought." He sighed.

"Yeah. He sounded like he was in a hurry. That detective you told me about... He seems really focused on her." Charlotte said.

"Yes. They share a tight bond. But after I erased her memories, she hasn't been as interested in him as he wants her to be. I kind of feel bad." Amenadiel admitted.

"You don't have to. Sooner or later, he might give up and leave her. Maybe he'll finally see how dense and useless humans can be. He will come back to us." Charlotte said.

Amenadiel shook his head, "If anything, erasing her memories has made him fight even harder for her. From my time on this earth, I've seen him. He will _not_ give up on her."

"We'll see. Time is the key." Charlotte said.

* * *

After Chloe went to see Ella, the forensic pathologist, she finally had a lead.

Each victim's hint was that each one was murdered by different weapons.

Different brands of knives.

So, she listed and visited the few weapon shops in town, asking about the specific weapon types.

Finally, one of the clerks identified the person. Not by name, but by receipt.

This receipt gave the person's information.

Name.

DOB.

And finally, an address.

Now, she stood on the porch to the destination.

A car was in the driveway, which showed that he was home.

She knocked on the door, before identifying herself.

"This is Detective Decker. Police. Open the door."

No answer.

Of course no answer. Why would a killer answer that?

After a few more seconds of giving the person the chance to come out willingly, she sighed, before trying the door knob.

The door almost immediately creaked open.

Raising her gun warily, she stepped into the house.

Part of her gut was telling her she was being stupid coming in alone, no backup.

But right now, she was feeling pretty determined.

Dan had finished his case earlier, so she let him pick up Trixie.

After this was finished, she would talk to him.

"Hello? Police! Come out with your hands up!" Chloe called into the empty room.

It was quiet, but she was sure someone was here.

Then, she walked into the kitchen.

There he was, unaware of her arrival, apparently.

Chloe raised her gun a little higher as she obsered what he was doing.

Cutting up something.

"Drop the knife. Turn around slowly." Chloe instructed the man.

He calmly stopped his actions, and set the knife down.

Then, he slowly turned to her.

He was scrawny looking, with bad horrible hygiene problems.

He smiled at her, "Ah. What have we here? Is it just you, pretty lady?"

"Stop talking, and put your hands on your head." Chloe snapped.

"All by herself?" He continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"Suppose that makes us even then." Chloe commented to him.

The man's smile grew, "Well. In that case-"

He suddely bolted, charging towards her faster than she could even think to pull the trigger.

Suddenly, her body was slammed against the wall, and the sound of retreating feet were fading away from her.

Quickly, but hazily, she forced herself to stand, taking after him.

"Stop!" Chloe called after him, watching as he was just before the open door to the outside.

Once he was out and free...

"You heard her, best do what she says." Another figure blocked his exit, making the man nearly crash into him, but was met with a fist instead, sending him staggering back until he fell, the impact knocking him out.

Chloe had stopped in her tracks, nearly sighing with relief when she saw the familiar figure step into the room.

Lucifer.

It was quiet for a while, Chloe taking the chance to recover from the dizziness from the impact of the wall.

"Well, well. What gave you the _brilliant_ idea to come after a killer without the proper backup?" Lucifer was walking through the house, approaching her, ignoring the, currently unconscious, man.

Chloe took a deep breath, shaking her head, trying to gain her thoughts back.

"I... Thank you." Chloe managed out. "But... What are you doing here? I thought you had your own case to deal with?"

Her slight anger towards him was returning from this morning.

"Right. I handled that. But _you,_ Detective. You shouldn't go off to do things on your own." Lucifer said.

"Well I wouldn't have, if you had been with me. What made you decide to come back anyway?" Chloe questioned.

"You told me something once. That you can't go off and do cases by yourself, that you need a partner..." Lucifer told her, "I will always be here for you, Detective."

Chloe stared at his sincere features.

Why did she feel like she had heard that last part before?

A tired groan sounded from the body behind them, bringing Chloe out of her thoughts.

She sighed, stepping around Lucifer, bending before the unconscious man.

She forced him over onto his stomach, before cuffing him.

From there, she guided the dazed man to her car.

After handing the man over to the other officers at the Station to take him away, she headed back to her car. Ready to go home.

She was exhausted.

"Detective!" Lucifer's voice trailed after her.

Chloe turned back to him.

"I'm sorry. About this morning." He admitted.

"It's fine. You came back, that's all that matters. Thank you for the help." Chloe told him.

"Of course." He told her.

Their gaze lingered, longer than necessary.

"Goodnight, Lucifer." Chloe managed in a whisper.

"Goodnight, Chloe." Lucifer replied, having to resist the urge to kiss her.

As he always could before.

Chloe left him then, getting in her car and driving away.


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well, I found out I was wrong. I thought Lucifer returned in March, but it actually returns in May.**_

 _ **While I was looking forward to the new episodes, I am relieved that it is still a ways to go, because I was really aiming to get this story done before the episodes returned, because, yes, where the season ended, that's where this story is ending... And then some. So I'm glad I have some more time, because I knew I wasn't going to finish it when Wednesday arrived.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this. The action will finally begin. Although this chapter is pretty short, I will try to update another tonight.**_

* * *

 _I'm currently in this long and confusing proess of figuring out who I am and what I want to do with my life_

 _~Simply Evani_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Thoughts**_

When Chloe and Dan finally had the chance to talk. It wasn't a talk she was expecting.

She was prepared to tell him everything. How she felt that things were different between them, and that she wanted to fix it.

But, Dan had other thoughts.

"Chloe. You know I'll always love you. And I will _always_ love Trixie, but..."

Chloe's heart leapt around in her chest.

"I think we've been doing this for too long. Things have changed, I know it. These last few months... I think we need to consider a divorce. We don't have to force ourselves to be together." Dan said.

Chloe stared at him, whether she remembered the last couple months or not, she still remembered before that, they had brought it up a couple times, but... They'd always push the thought away with a kiss.

"Ok." Chloe nodded slowly.

"I think you deserve to be happy. And as much as I hate to admit it, you seem that way when you're with Lucifer." Dan said the name a little rougher, but managed it out.

 _With... With Lucifer? What did he have to do with this conversation?_

"You don't have to say anything." Dan cut her off from talking, "He's been around you a lot more often than I ever have."

Chloe was rendered speechless, _what was he talking about? What had she been doing with Lucifer these last few months?_

Yes, he had been doing more and more cases with her, and to be honest, she enjoyed it.

... Oh my god. That was the first time she had ever admitted she liked his company.

Lucifer... What had they done?

"Anyway. We don't have to do this right away. But I want you to know that... I think you deserve better." Dan came back into her focus.

Chloe had numbly nodded at his statement, and then, she was alone.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since that talk.

Lucifer was around more often, and it made her forget.

For some reason, having him near was a comfort to her.

Despite his childish and selfish personality, at the end of the day, he always helped her.

It wasn't until that night that she discovered the truth that explained why she couldn't remember the last few months.

She now understood why Dan was mentioning Lucifer all the time. One test cleared everything.

She was...

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ok! Plot twist coming up! I honestly couldn't help myself but to write IT before these first 6 chapters, because I figured if I got that out of my head, I'd be able to fous on these.**_

 _ **This chapter wasn't the best, not exactly pleased with it. But I wanted to get on with the main plot of the sequel, because afterwards, it's mainly all planned.**_

 _ **So... If you guys already know what's about to happen...**_

 _ **Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **More chaos is about to arise.**_

 _ **~Wolflover235.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: ... Ahem, here we go...**_

* * *

 _Nothing hurts more than being disappointed by the single person you thought would never hurt you._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Truth**_

Lucifer believed it was safe to say that things were turning out well.

Chloe may still not remember, but she enjoyed his company nonetheless.

He had almost forgotten how fun their adventures were. Being able to locate the guilty, and put them to justice. Even if it wasn't enough punishment in Lucifer's eyes.

Still, part of him hadn't forgotten their past. He just couldn't find the right time or place to talk to her. To try and explain things. What they were. Because being the Devil, he could sense her inner struggle with knowing something was wrong... Missing.

Still, the Detective, she was good at covering up her problems.

He was suddenly pulled from his own thoughts when he heard the door to Lux be forcefully opened.

It was Chloe.

Lucifer couldn't help but smile, but it slowly faded the closer she came.

Her expressions were... Upset?

"Detective, what brings you to my humble h-"

 _Slap!_

Lucifer was taken completely by surprise by the gesture.

"Bloody hell. What was that for?" He asked, her ability to make him human only made the assault more painful.

"I trusted you." She said lowly.

Lucifer stared at her, completely confused by her words.

"You mind telling me exactly _what_ happened that night I _'passed out'"_ Chloe made a quote gesture.

Lucifer's heart did multiple flips at once in his chest, _did she remember?!_

"I don't know, why don't you tell me what you remember?" Lucifer decided to test her.

"Do you think this is funny?" Chloe asked, and what he saw next suddenly made all humor vanish.

She had been crying.

"No... No. I'm sorry, Detective. What's wrong?" Lucifer finally asked solemnly.

"What's wrong?" Chloe repeated his question, "You want to know what's wrong?"

The way she spoke almost made him unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

Lucifer nodded, completely clueless.

"I'm pregnant!" Chloe practically shouted into the nearly empty room.

If anyone else in the bar heard her, they must have been too drunk to react.

It was quiet. For a long time.

More tears formed in her eyes.

Lucifer continued to stare at her, part of him began to understand completely, the other part...

"And... You're telling me this because...?" He finally asked quietly.

If his wings could be his arms, they would be mentally slapping the back of his head. Did he _really_ just ask that?

Yes. Yes he did. Because part of him remembered that she had no recollection of their time together.

"You son of a bitch." Chloe breathed out, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but what makes you think I had something to do with this? Isn't this something you should be discussing with Dan?" Lucifer continued to test her.

If she had come to _him_ like this, she had to have remembered something!

"Because I already did!" Chloe almost cried out, "He agrees that we haven't done anything since Trixie!"

Lucifer stared down at her.

She was still clueless of the past. And it hurt him that he had tried to pry her into thinking she knew.

"Please. I need the truth." Chloe's voice brought him back into focus, "Did we...?"

Lucifer was quiet for a while, answering her was harder than he thought. It was real and true _then._

Now, it all looked wrong.

"Yes." He finally managed.

"Oh my-" Chloe broke off, turning from him, more tears coming.

"Chloe...-"

"No! Don't!" Chloe turned on him again, anger in her tear stained eyes, "You don't have to say anything. I thought I trusted you, I _Really_ thought I trusted you. But you just _couldn't_ help yourself. You took advantage of me, drugged me somehow into forgetting, then..."

"Detective, let me explained!" Lucifer broke her off desperately.

"What is there to explain? That you practically raped me, and then thought everything would be fine between us?" Chloe asked.

"No, there is a lot you don't know!-" Lucifer tried again.

"I don't think I _want_ to know." Chloe said.

"Chloe, please." Lucifer pleaded.

"No. I'm done. Don't even bother showing yourself tomorrow. Or I _will_ turn you in for assault." Chloe said, before slowly turning from him, and walking away.

Lucifer was frozen in place.

Every fiber in his body tried to force him to follow her, but... He was paralyzed.

When he had managed to find his breathing again, his thoughts slowly began returning to him.

Chloe Decker was pregnant... With his...

If the situation wasn't so messed up, he might have felt a tinge of happiness.

That life he had imagined, that was lost in the back of his mind, came flashing forward.

It was crushed though.

Her words were cutting him up, it made him regret. Regret loving her-

... No. No! He did _not_ regret loving her!

Lucifer had to fix this. He had held off trying to simply tell her everything long enough.

He thought maybe she could remember with time.

The only thing time seemed to do is get her hurt.

He would tell her everything, again and again, until she believed him...

* * *

Chloe left the empty parking lot of the Lux, feeling even worst than she had before.

She drove down the long, dark road in silence, the only noise was her soft sniffles and falling tears.

She tried desperately to think back to the night she woke up at the Lux with Lucifer.

Why couldn't she remember anything?

All she had glued to her mind, was the image of Lucifer having his way.

It was completely out of character of him in her perspective, but... After what she found out.

Ridding herself of that image, she switched her thoughts to the new existence within her.

What was she to do now? What would Dan think? Trixie? What could she do?  
Maybe she could consider getting an-

That was the last thing she had in her mind, before she suddenly felt her car being forced off the road by another.

She could feel her driver side door bend inwards, pressing ito her body, then a sudden jerk of her car sent her body forward. It met with the wheel, the last thing Chloe heard was the sound of a bone snapping from her head or neck, before...

Complete darkness.


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_

 _ **LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15: Ah-ha... a reply to the end of your comment... Sorry about this. *Nervous face***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Pain**_

Lucifer was pacing the empty room of Lux.

After he had closed everything down, he began to pray.

 _Amenadiel, you bastard, get down here!_ Luifer called out silently repeatedly.

He got no reply for the longest time.

"Lucifer."

 _Finally._

Using his already bristling wings, he had the dark angel pinned to the nearest wall.

"Damn you, Amenadiel. You may have erased Chloe's memories, but you sure as hell didn't erase the fact that she's pregnant with _my_ child!" Lucifer shouted.

Amenadiel's expressions went from surprise, to confused, to shock all in three.

"Wait... What?" He managed, "Are you sure it's yours? Humans can-"

"Yes I'm sure! Chloe doesn't lie. Besides, I can sense it." Lucifer said, before slowly releasing the angel, backing away, his own body still trying to overcome the shock.

"Father... And she doesn't remember..." Amenadiel said.

"No. She doesn't remember. Thanks to you brother!" Lucifer shouted, before laughing lightly, "She thinks I raped her."

Amenadiel's eyes lowered confused, "She wouldn't think that of you? She's just confused."

Lucifer chuckled again, "And who's fault do you suppose that is? Fix it... Please."

Yes, Lucifer was begging. He couldn't stand to be seen an enemy to the Detective.

"Lucifer... I'm sory for what I did, I am... But... I couldn't fix it now even if I wanted to." Amenadiel said, honesty and remorse in his eyes.

Lucifer was about to question just _why,_ when he felt a sudden shattering feeling come from his own body.

This wasn't the heartbreak he was feeling... This was pain. It was _her_ pain.

Something was wrong.

"Lucifer, w-" Was all Amenadiel managed, before with a flutter of wings sounded, and his brother was gone.

...

Chloe awoke to a hazy bright light.

She automatically recognized it as the hospital lights. _Why did they have to be so bright?_

Then, sound returned to her, the sound of a heart monitor going at a steady pace.

 _What happened? Last night was blurry, and all she could remember was the feel of another car forcing hers off the road._

"Detective? Are you awake?"

Chloe slowly turned her head, which was difficult due to the neck brace that was cocooned on her throat.

Lucifer's features slowly came into focus, although her vision still blured from time to time.

Why was it when she was sent to the hospital, Lucifer was the first thing she saw like some sort of _guardian angel?_

 _Angel...?_

That term for him suddenly left her at the sudden memory.

She remembered leaving Lux after finding that Lucifer had indeed slept with her without her knowledge.

"Chloe... What happened?" Lucifer asked.

She didn't answer him. If anything, her expressions only hardened.

"Get out." She managed in a whisper, her vocal chords not fully functioning yet.

Lucifer stared at her, hurt. If she'd just let him explain!

"Ah. You are awake. Thought we had you in a coma." A nurse came walking in, preventing him from speaking.

Chloe turned her focus to the approaching nurse, who examined her vitals.

"Everything looks fine. Seems you just recieved a harsh sprain on your neck. Are you numb anywhere?" The nurse started asking questions.

Chloe slowly shook her head, but she immediately regretted it.

 _Some sprain!_  
"Oh. I wouldn't move my head for a little bit. I'll get another nurse to put you on some morphine. You just need to rest. We're trying to get hold of your family. Your parter here was the only contat we had at the moment, and-"

"I want him out." Chloe broke her off.

The nurse looked at her, confused, before switching her sights to Lucifer.

"Um... Ok? Sir, I'm sorry, but I think she needs to get her rest for now." The nurse told him.

Lucifer was caught between staying anyway, and respecting the Detective's wishes.

Reluctantly, he left the room, giving Chloe a look of remorse. _If she would just listen._

* * *

Lucifer finally found the exact location of the accident.

The road officers had already cleaned up the majority of the scene, but Lucifer could see the events clearly.

He could feel her overwhelming sadness, then he was overwhelmed by the feeling of another vehicle ramming into the other.

This other vehicle literally came out of nowhere.

As he walked, he could see the whole scene as if it were a movie.

The Detective had been driving down the dark road, and suddenly, another car appeared from a T section, and didn't bother stopping at the stop sign, driving at most 70 mph, and meeting perfectly into Chloe's car, forcing it off the road.

This hit was intentional.

Then, his one lead appeared before him.

There, on the road before him, a single grey feather.

It was large, and he knew it wasn't of any bird.

Lucifer knelt down and picked up the feather, examining it.

Angel's wings had tight connections with their siblings, so Lucifer's wings immediately identified the feather's owner, and it made the wings shiver in slight fear.

Then, the owner appeared.

"So. Uriel, what brings you to earth?" Lucifer turned, keeping his calm.

There, one of his brother's stood.

Uriel was more fierce and emotionless towards human beings.

He was nothing like Amenadiel.

"Hello Lucifer. Looks like much has happened since you left Heaven." Uriel smiled.

"I did not leave. Dad sent me away. Now I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?" Lucifer asked.

"I think you know. Dad may be ok with _you_ roaming the earth for some twisted reason of his. But Mom? Yeah, she doesn't belong here." Uriel said.

"So you decided to try and kill a human to get my attention? What's up with that?" Lucifer asked, he probably shouldn't share his bonding with the Detective.

"Oh. The Detective? She's suddenly becoming all the focus of chatter Upstairs." Uriel smirked.

"Just tell me what you want, and I'll do it. Keep her out of this." Lucifer approached his brother warningly, letting his wings out that were unfurling challengingly.

" _Easy_..." Uriel said with a hint of caution and sarcasm mixed in one, "Just return mom back to her cage, and all is well."

Lucifer was hesitant. He was still trying to figure Mum out. Allowing her side of the story.

"Fine." Lucifer said quickly.

Uriel smiled, "Good. I'll be checking back for progress soon."

Then, he was gone.

Lucifer let out a breath he had been holding the entire time.

 _Could the day get any worst for him?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Can It? I know it is for me._**

 ** _My dog just suddenly got really sick, her body is in bad shape and shutting down._**

 ** _Tomorrow will be her last day. So, I'm kind of a wreck myself today._**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you are enjoying this still._**

 ** _Leave some reviews!_**

 ** _~Wolflover235_**


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: So, thanks for all these reviews! They have really kept my head spinning and planning these chapters out. I even have the epilogue all planned out.**_

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 _ **BarbieBones10: It's ok. She's in a better place now, off with my other pets... I hope everything works out too, but I kind of have to say things get worst before they get better.**_

 _ **LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15: Haha, sorry. You're not crazy, I like these reviews. Hope you like this chap... Maybe...**_

 _ **MythMagyk Fae: Yeah, I do admit the more bad plans I come up with, the more you get to feel for him.**_

 _ **Anywho, enjoy this chapter, maybe I'll post the next one later.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Caution**_

"Mommy!" Trixie came running into the hospital room Chloe was in.

It took Chloe by surprise, considering it was nearly noon, and she should have been at school.

Dan came trailing in behind her.

"Hey. Are you okay? What happened?" He asked, looking more concerned than before at her state.

"I'm fine. Just some stupid drunk driver. Did you find him?" Chloe asked.

Dan looked down for a second, sitting down next to her, "No. We looked everywhere, it's like he was never there."

"I _know_ what hit me." Chloe said roughly.

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I believe you. The car is proof enough that it had to have been another vehicle." Dan said.

Chloe took a deep breath, _what the hell._ She should be out there investigating for herself.

"Mommy, are you going to be ok?" Trixie's voice pulled her from any of those thoughts.

"Yeah. I'll be find. They're going to take this brace off of me soon, and hopefully let me go." Chloe told her.

"I hope you're going home afterwards." Dan said.

"I was a witness and a victim. I deserve to help with this case." Chloe said.

Dan sighed, stubborn as usual.

* * *

As promised, Chloe was released.

However, remembering her car had been completely totaled, she had to accept a ride from Dan, who definitely did not take her to the Station.

"Stay home. Get some rest. I'll drop Trixie back home in a couple hours. Don't do anything stupid." Dan instructed her.

Chloe sighed.

Even though they were in the process of a divorce, he still ordered her around.

Right now, she didn't really have a choice.

When she got inside the house, and onto the couch, she found sleep easer than she thought.

She turned on the tv, and dozed.

About an hour later, she was awakened by a knock on her door.

Slowly, she made her way to the door.

She tried to think of who could be there.

Dan could have come in on his own, who else would...

 _Lucifer._

Surprisingly, she was wrong.

Maze.

Chloe scoffed, "What do you want?"

"Came to check on you." She said simply.

"On who's accord? Lucifer's? I'm fine, thanks." Chloe said shortly, before closing the door.

Maze's hand stopped the door short, however.

She looked at her annoyed, "OK, Decker. Stop moping around. You don't have to believe him, or me, but you two were really in love with each other."  
Chloe stared at her with surprise and disgust, "I would _never..."_

Maze arched a brow, "Come on, you can't deny that you haven't thought about it. Why you can't remember the last couple months-"

"Because he got me drunk or something!" Chloe pointed out.

"You don't get it. If Lucifer wants something, he takes it. _You,_ he would _never_ take advantage of you. No matter how tempting you are. Amenadiel is responsible for your memory loss." Maze explained.

Chloe stared at her, completely lost by her words.

 _Amenadiel? What did he have to do with this?_

"Anyway. Since Lucifer is highly respecting your terms of boundaries. He has a message for you." Maze sighed.

"And that would be?" Chloe asked.

"Just... Watch your back." Maze said, trying to keep it vague. She already knew if she tried to bring up Uriel, the stubborn Detective would set off to find him.

"Is that a threat?" Chloe asked warningly.

"No! Dammit. You may be mat at Lucifer, but he still cares for your safety. He's worried about the accident. So... Like it or not, he's requested me to watch you." Maze muttered out the last part.

Chloe narroed her eyes at her, she did not need to be babysat.

"I think I can manage on my own just fine, thank you." Then, she closed the door again.

Once again, Maze's hand stopped the door.

Chloe was growing irritated, about to give her a very police-like threat.

Maze stared at her with desperate, almost sympathetic eyes, "Look, I can give you some time to think on it. But Lucifer... _and_ I, only care for your safety. The world is not as safe as it once was. You may not remember, but you are surrounded by forces you can't begin to understand. Just... Be careful. You have my number, call, or text if anything is wrong."

With that, she turned and walked away, getting in a car, that Chloe could easily identify as Lucifer's.

She slowly closed the door, her mind more fuzzy than before.

 _What just happened?_

* * *

"Uriel? You're sure he's the one responsible for Chloe's-"

"I found t _his_ at the Scene. I even had a friendly chat with him. yes it was him!" Lucifer said annoyed, holding up the grey feather.

Just then, Maze came barging into the room.

"Mazikeen? What happened? I told you to-"

"What is it you told me? _She'll come around?_ Her shell is even harder now. I warned her, I told her she had my number, I can check up on her from time to time, but that's all I can do." Maze explained.

Lucifer sighed, his chest tightening more.

He needed Amenadiel too much right now to be mad at him again.

"Uriel's on earth because of Mum." Lucifer explained.

"I thought Dad let you take care of this." Amenadiel said.

"Yeah well. Apprently he's impatient and needs to _persuade_ me." Lucifer said.

"I... Never thought Uriel would attack a human. I wouldn't-"

Lucifer broke him off with a glare. A glare that read, _don't go there._

"So this is it then." Mum appeared in the room, taking all three by surprise.

"I heard about Chloe. I see how devoted you are to her. If I need to go Back. I will." Charlotte said willingly.

Lucifer glanced up at her.

"I told you I didn't mean any harm to this world, but, Uriel is acting out because of me-"

"Ok. Mum. Stop. I'm not sending you back... _Yet."_ Lucifer said.

Amenadiel looked at him with surprise, "Wait... You're... Not?"

Lucifer looked at his brother, "Why? When it's us two against him? Two big, bad angels against one?"

Amenadiel's eyes lowered, down-fallen, "Yeah... About that..."

"What? You're higher up than Uriel. I say we give him a little _persuasion_ of our own. Dad put this in _my_ hands first, I get to deal with it as I see fit. You just have to-"

"I can't, Lucifer." Amenadiel broke him off.

"And why not? For once, help me out here! What is-"

His words trailed off at what appeared before him next.

What were once is brother's shiny, ebony wings, were now a rusty brown color and fragile looking, and many feathers were missing.

Lucifer's breath left him at the sight, _how on earth did they turn out like that?!_

"Lucifer." Charlotte's voice sounded, "Now you see. For Amenadiel's alliance with you. Dad has forsaken him."

"When did this start?" Lucifer asked, carefully running his hand through the feathers, that felt like dead leaves.

"A month ago." Amenadiel said shakily, "I thought... It was a message from Dad... About you and Chloe's close interaction with... But.."

"It was because you didn't send me back to hell." Lucifer answered.

Amenadiel nodded.

"But... That was long ago. Plus Uriel said that Dad was fine with me on earth. Besides, why are my wings in such good shape still?" Lucifer asked, letting out his wings just to check.

"I think it's Chloe." Amenadiel answered, "It's like you said. I may have erased her memories, but you two are still soul mates."

Lucifer looked down in thought. The reminder hitting him harshly in the chest.

"That's why you can't restore her memories." Lucifer said.

"I'm sorry." Amenadiel said.

Lucifer took a deep breath, "Well. This changes things. I will take care of Uriel."

"Lucifer, he will kill you if he finds you didn't-"

"Suppose that's a challenge then?" Lucifer grinned knowingly.

He hadn't let his inner devil out in a while.

Besides, for what he did to Chloe, Lucifer was not letting him get away unpunished.

* * *

"Mommy, are you ok?" Trixie never missed her mixed emotions.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Chloe sighed.

"Did you and Lucifer fight?" She asked.

Chloe looked at her.

 _How was it she was so calm about her and Lucifer's position?_

Of course, Chloe hadn't told her anything. She couldn't think of the right words.

"Yeah. Sort of." Chloe said.

"What happened? You two used to be happy." Trixie asked.

... _Used to be happy? How? She had sworn she wouldn't sleep with him. Yet... Here she was._

"Uh. He just made a mistake at work. It's nothing." Chloe managed the lie.

"Ok..." Trixie lingered on the word, like her mom, she was good at knowing when someone was lying.

"It's late. Why don't we get to sleep? I'm a little sore from that... Accident." Chloe told her.

Trixie nodded, and gave her a hug, mumbling under her breath, "I'm glad you're ok." Before she headed for her room.

Chloe lingered in the kitchen a little longer, grabbing another aspirin.

 _There is a lot you don't know!_ Lucifer's voice echoed in her mind.

 _He would Never take advantage of you. No matter how tempting you are._ Maze's voice was next, _You two were really in love with each other._

 _You two used to be happy._ Trixie was the last voice.

Chloe felt completely vulnerable not knowing anything, and the people surrounding her telling her about a life she didn't remember.

She was so confused.

As she lay in bed, she let out a few tears. Her body felt like it was being shattered. Like she wasn't even living anymore.

Like she was empty.

Maybe she should try to talk to Lucifer.

Whether she admitted it or not, he was the only one her very soul called for, longed to be with.

With that thought, she found sleep.

* * *

Later that night, Lucifer was alone again in the empty room of Lux.

Amenadiel had left with Mum, saying that he'd watch her for the night.

Maze had taken off back to the Detective's house to check on her.

She may be asleep, but that would be the best time for Maze to guard her without her complaining.

There wasn't a second that went by that he wouldn't think about her. His body yearned to be by her side again, but he was extremely respectful of her boundaries.

"So, I trust Mom is back where she belongs?" Uriel's voice echoed through the room, revealing the angel behind him.

Lucifer slowly stood, turning to his brother, "You know, I've been doing some thinking. Mum was _my_ task. Also, _you_ put a _human_ one of Dad's special creations, in grave danger. I know He wouldn't want you threatening humans to set a bargain, so why are you _really_ here, brother?" He sneered the last word.

Uriel smiled, shugging, an expression reading, _You got me._

"Alright. So I took a few detours to this task. You and I both know Mom doesn't belong here." Uriel said.

"I believe I get to judge where she belongs. I'm the Devil, she's still technically _my_ prisoner. So therefore I get to chose her punishments." Lucifer explained.

Uriel's smile faded, a glare setting in, "You are going to regret this. You may have your wings, but you stand no chance against me. So, _brother,_ who's gonna help you? Amenadiel?" Uriel sneered.

"No." Lucifer shook his head calmly, his red eyes setting in, "Just me. The big, bad, Lucifer."

His wings spread in sign of a challenge, making him look even more menacing to his words.


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So, sorry about the wait. I guess I took a little break from writing. I mean not really I've just been writing out future chapters that prevented me from planning out the Next chapters.**_

 _ **I know this will be short and... Quick, but... I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Revenge or Regret**_

His wings spread in sign of challenge, making him look even more menacing.

Uriel's grey wings were in similar shape, ut his weapon was what caught Lucifer's attention.

Azrael's blade.

A blade powerful enough to _kill_ an angel.

Yes. Even Lucifer.

There was no healing, no going to heaven or hell. Nothing.

One wrong move-

Uriel charged at him angrily, but Lucifer was ready, grabbing hold of him before he could outstretch the blade, then tossing him clear across the room, crashing into some random decorations of the room.

Uriel stood again only seconds later, chuckling darkly.

"One last chance. Back down, and go home." Lucifer warned, his blood boiling, resisting the urge to just rip the angel to shreds, starting with those, almost tainted wings.

"Amenadiel failed because he was weak. Don't think I'll do the same." Uriel said as he made his way back up to him.

This time, Uriel's swift moves got the best of him, stunning Lucifer momentarily with a punch, before copying the attack he had recieved.

It took Lucifer a little more to recover from the attack, not the time he had.

He heard a heavy flap fro his brother's wings, and Uriel was above him, lifting the blade, before sending it down right to Lucifer's chest.

Thanks to the adrenaline, Lucifer managed to roll to the side to avoid it by one inch, listening to the blade make contact with the hard floor, breaking into it.

He listened to Uriel making grunting noises as he tried to pry the blade out of the ground, with no avail.

This gave him the time he needed to push himself up, and shove Uriel away from the blade, sending him flying back a few feet.

Lucifer used this advantage to try to free the blade himself.

He managed to get it loose, but soon after, Uriel had lunged on his back, sending them down to the ground, the blade falling out of his hand.

He felt Uriel's weight on him shift, and he could sense he was trying to reach for the blade.

In lightning speed, Lucifer reached out to grab it first, before quickly switching their position, having Uriel on his back, with Lucifer on top, the blade pressed threateningly close to Uriel's throat.

He hesitated for the longest time, anger fading to remorse, "Please. We don't have to do this."

Uriel laughed, "Brother! You've ben around the humans too long!"

He then looked him in the eyes. "Especially _her._ I will confess, Mom wasn't the only person I came down here to talk to you about. That human cop is carrying the devil's child. _That,_ brother, cannot be allowed. I will admit I was hoping that _accident_ would have killed her, but I guess she's stronger than I thought. Suppose I need to try something different...-"

Anger, stronger than anything he'd ever felt, overcame him as he let out an angry roar and sent the blade plummeting down, right into Uriel's chest, so deep in, the hilt almost disappeared in his body.

As soon as that anger rose, it faded after the action, and his eyes widened as he realized what he had done that one second he saw red.

Uriel was silently gasping, but blood was preventing him from breathing.

Panic consumed Lucifer.

"No, no. Wait..." He desperately pulled out the blade, as if he thought it would reverse the damage he had already done.

"I saw that coming." Uriel groaned, his hand grasping Lucifer's arm.

"I'm sorry, I-" Lucifer was rendered speechless.

He was. Yes, he would protect Chloe without a second thought, but he never considered the consequence.

"I hope you're happy, brothe. Killing one of your own. You've picked _them_ over _us."_ Uriel told him.

"Uriel! Stay awake! Don't-"

Lucifer was rambling on, but after a while, he began to realize he was just talking to a dead body.

 _Dammit!_

"Lucifer!"

Amenadiel always had the greatest timing.

"Lucifer, what-" Now it was Mum.

Lucifer took a deep breath, standing up from the body, blade still in hand, before turning to the two.

Charlotte and Amenadiel both shared a look of shock, staring at the body behind him.

Lucifer broke, dropping the blade, tears he had never shed before, falling freely, "H-he gave me no choice... I... Didn't want to.."

Charlotte had recovered first, approaching Lucifer, wrapping her arms around him, "I know. It's not your fault... It's mine. You did this because of me."

Lucifer rested his chin on her shoulder, for the first time, accepting the comfort.

 _'That's not why I did it...'_ He thought to himself, ' _I did it for_ _ **her.'**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, here it is, the short battle. I think we all know what happens next. As if Lucifer doesn't have enough on his plate.**_

 _ **So, leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Targets**_

Today, was Chloe's first case without Lucifer.

Yes, she had done many cases without him, but now. She was determined, she was _not_ going to ask for his help.

Today's case involved a shooter.

Chloe and Dan had been a witness to the first Scene.

They were out in town, mostly doing a perimeter check since things had been quiet.

There were completely no leads to who hit Chloe's car that night, so she reluctantly let the case drop.

In the back of her mind, she had a feeling that something Maze had told her could have been a lead. But she wasn't going to be tempted into going to queston her or Lucifer about it.

Anyway, back to the present.

Chloe and Dan just happened to be in the target range of an invisible shooter.

Gunshots roared out, and people around screamed.

"Get down. Everyone get down!" Dan called to the people who decided to try and run from the attack.

A long minute dragged by before the gunshots stopped.

Chloe was first to stand, scanning her surroundings, watching as other people slowly stood as well.

The moment went by so fast, Chloe couldn't pick up which direction the gunshots could have come from.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a high pitched scream.

Chloe and Dan made their way to the noise.

Whoever the shooter was after, got what he wanted.

One person lay on the ground, a shot planted perfectly in his chest.

"Yeah, we're going to need an ambulance and some backup. Shots fired at town's square." Dan's voice was lightly heard as Chloe continued to stare down at the lifeless victim.

* * *

This case was both easy and hard.

The easy part was, the victim had a connection with who the assumed killer could be.

The hard part was, _who?_

There was a list of people the victim socialized with. It could take forever to go through each suspect, given they cooperate. While the real one could be out there, ready to strike again.

Chloe and Dan split up with their lists of people to talk to.

* * *

The day was flying by fast.

Suddenly, one of the suspects she spoke to reminded her...

Trixie was at school.

She and Dan both still had a couple more people to talk to, and they could not risk leaving the situation.

When Chloe left her last interrogation, she stopped to think.

Even if she picked Trixie up from school, she had to come back and figure out the case.

In the back of her mind, a suggestion was coming forth.

' _You have my number. Just... Call, text, if anything is wrong...'_

She couldn't believe after everything, this was becoming her solution. But, what other choice did she have?

When Chloe got in her car, she scrolled through her contacts.

There was Maze's name and number.

Hesitating a few more minutes, she pressed call.

It rang a few times.

Maybe she was busy. Maybe Chloe could still-

"Well that was fast." Maze picked up with her usual sarcastic voice.

Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes.

This wasn't about her right now.

"Yeah... I um... Need a favor." Chloe started.

"Okay..." Maze said, hinting for her to continue.

"Dan and I are wrapped in a case that's taking longer than expected... Trixie gets out of school in less than an hour and I don't think I'll be able to make it... I kind of don't have a choice right now, but if she trusts you."

"You want me to watch her." Maze stopped her from rambling.

"Yes... Please." Chloe said.

"Hmm. Okay." Maze said as if she had given it some thought.

"Thank you. This doesn't change anything. I'm not going back to-"

"I get it, Decker. This is about your kid. She's safe with me." Maze cut her off.

"Thank you..." Chloe trailed off, before a thought occurred, "Hey wait... Um... I also forgot, when Trixie gets home, she's probably going to want to go trick or treating, it's Halloween."

"...Ok. Whatever that is." Maze said.

Chloe's eyes lowered in confusion, "You... you don't know what trick or treating is?"

"Nope." Maze said simply.

Chloe was taken by surprise by that.

Who _didn't_ know what that was?

She was about to answer, but Dan had appeared next to her car, getting in next to her.

"Um... I gotta go. Trixie will explain it to you. Just have her home by 9." Chloe said, before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Dan asked.

"Um... Babysitter. Trixie's covered." Chloe said simply.

Dan stared at her quizically, but nodded in understanding.

"Well, I think we might have the name of our next victim our suspect will be after..." Dan said.

* * *

Using a victim as bait was wrong. But at the moment, Chloe and Dan didn't have much of a choice.

The shooter was like a professional sniper, well hidden until it was too late.

Chloe and Dan brought the assumed victim to an open business.

The guy obviously had no problem making scenes in open places. Which left him open. Especially with all the guards scattered around the building, checking the smallest, darkest corners for him.

It was silent for a while.

A long time.

The victim just stood around, and Chloe just waited for the shot to sound.

However, something else sounded instead.

A voice.

"Ah, hello! Mr. Sniper!" Lucifer suddenly appeared, walking over towards the awaiting victim, the same exact time a gunshot went off.

The victim went down, but it was just a instinctual reaction to the shot.

The shooter had missed.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Dan whispered over at Chloe.

Chloe wanted to answer, but she was just as surprised as he was.

"If you want someone to shoot at, shoot at me." Lucifer continued to call out.

Chloe couldn't ignore the sudden sharp feeling that came from her chest.

 _Was he trying to get himself killed?!_  
Apparently.

He stood right in front of the victim, calling out to the unseen shooter.

Chloe couldn't help but jump when the second gunshot went off.

It hit something behind Lucifer, and just over the victim's shoulder.

"Oh come on. You can do better than that." Lucifer said.

Another gunshot, that hit something even further to his right.

"Oh now you're just embarassing yourself." Lucifer said, before turning to the trembling victim casually, "It's like he's not even trying."

Chloe was pulled away from the scene as Dan tapped on her shoulder, "Watch them. I think I found him."

 _'Hurry.'_ Chloe wanted to say frantically, but kept her emotions in check.

The shooter continued to make effortless shots, dangerously close to Lucifer, but never precise.

"Come on. Shoot me!" Lucifer shouted... _desperately?_

What on earth got into him?  
After a few minutes, the shots stopped, and soon, a few guards were wrestling with a young man who had an assault rifle in hand.

Chloe let out a long breath that she had been holding, before making her way down to where the victim and Lucifer stood.

" _You..._ Why didn't you shoot me?" Lucifer was questioning the shooter.

"Because you didn't deserve it." He said, tears welling in his eyes.

"How do _you_ know why I deserve?" Lucifer nearly growled, stalking towards him.

"Hey!" Chloe finally found her voice, approaching the group.

She had grabbed Lucifer's attention, while the officers carried off the suspect.

"What the hell was that back there?" Chloe asked.

"What does it matter? You got your killer. Good for you." Lucifer said, sounding harsh and... Upset.

"Hey." She grabbed his arm before he could turn, "I don't know what your problem is. But you need to get some help for this. Asking him to shoot you? _Really?_ Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"What if I am? Not like it matters to you." He sneered at her.

 _'Ouch'_ Chloe couldn't help but think.

It did matter.

"It matters, ok. I may be mad for what you did. But you don't have to do this... Just... Get some help. Talk to someone about this. Because I will not stand by and watch you get yourself killed." Chloe said simply, before turning and leaving the building before tears could be seen. She hastily made her way to her car, before they managed to come out.

She may not know what happened in the past, but the thought of Lucifer trying to-

Hurt her more than she thought.

* * *

Charlotte watched as Lucifer and Chloe departed at the building she stood upon.

 _"I don't know what your problem is, but you need some help for this."_

The nerve of her.

"I've had about enough of this. It's the Detective that got him in this state to begin with. Why he killed Uriel." Charlotte was angry, glaring at the departing car that held _her._

"We should take care of her. I'm tired of seeing him suffer like this."

Amenadiel stood behind her silently for a few minutes.

"Mom... If you killed her, you're also killing an innocent unborn child... Do you think Lucifer would _ever_ forgive you for that?"

Charlotte turned to him "Humans, all of them, live for a little over a hundred years... _We_ can live for eternity. It's time we make him see that."

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Chloe finally got free of the police department.

After some questioning and paper work, she was free to go.

When she got home, she was a little anxious as to what awaited her inside.

It was dark, which indicated what she hoped.

Chloe made her way into the house.

The only lighting was the tv in the living room.

She couldn't help but smile as she saw Maze and Trixie passed out on the couch.

It seemed familiar to her. Like it was completely normal.

Considering how late it as and how tired she was, Chloe simply covered them both up with a blanket, and turned off the tv, before heading up to her own bed.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, this chapter was... Eh. I had to take some time to think of a starter, after that it kinda went together.**_

 _ **You guys might enjoy the next chapter. I finally gave those two broken spirits a Moment.**_

 _ **So, leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	13. Chapter 12

_"I don't think you understand how important it is for me to hear the sound of your voice every day."_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Dreams**_

Chloe awoke later that night to the sound of light tapppng noises.

It was very light, but it shook her from sleep abruptly nonetheless.

She turned on her side to glance at the clock.

1:45 p.m.

What the hell?

The tapping noises sounded again, bringing Chloe into a sense of alarm.

Someone was knocking at the door, at 1:45 in the morning...

Chloe made her way downstairs, making her way past the living room, where Maze and Trixie remain asleep.

If the knocking hadn't been heard by Maze, she must have really been out.

Another knock.

Chloe focused, alert, on the door.

She was standing right before it now, hand hesitating at the knob.

Taking one last deep breath to prepare herself for an intruder, she opened the door.

Her heart, that she was sure was going to stop, suddenly started fluttering nervously at the figure at her doorstep.

"Lucifer?"

Without permission, he stepped into the house, quickly, making Chloe back away from him, still caught off guard by the person in her house.

"Lucifer. It is 2 in the morning, what are you-" She broke off when he had managed to back her into a wall, hands reaching up to caress her cheeks.

Chloe was completely confused and concerned by his actions, but all troubled emotions melted away when he pressed his lips to hers.

For one split second, she submitted. Her lips beginning to move with his.

 _Wait..._

Chloe gently pushed against his chest, managing to push him away lightly, mostly to catch her breath.

"Lucifer... What are you doing?" Chloe asked, almost scared.

Lucifer kept his lips near hers, nose brushing against hers, apparently resisting the urge to kiss her again.

"I know you may not remember, Chloe, but I _need_ you right now." He whispered brokenly into her lips, before proceeding to kiss her again.

Once again, Chloe submitted. Doing her best to keep up with his desperate, but almost loving, lips. Her arms came up, hands fisting into his short locks of hair.

She had no idea what was coming over her at that point.

Feelings she never thought she had were coming forward, all for the memory of watching him ask for death.

How they made it back to Chloe's room, she would never know, but Lucifer was gently laying her down in the bed, before following after her.

He slowly began peeling off her simple night gown.

She let him, her arms working on their own accord, pulling his shirt off.

When they were both bare, Lucifer quickly entered her.

It felt overwhelmingly relieving and... Familiar?

Her arms were wrapped around him tightly, her nails scrapping down his back in pleasure.

Lucifer's kisses were only growing deeper, rougher, desperate.

Desperate to rid of the pain.

His release came faster than he wanted, indicating an nearing to the end of the lust cloud.

Chloe lay there, panting, recovering from the immense intimacy.

Lucifer was still on top of her, leaning on her, but careful not to apply his full weight.

He was making a light trail of kisses up her neck, until he reached her ear.

" _I love you." He whispered._

* * *

Chloe's eyes flew open, her body tense and shaky.

 _What the hell... Was that?_

After a while, she still had the vibe that despite the dream, she was not alone.

"Mmmm. How long has this been going on, Decker?"

Maze... Wait... _Maze?!_

Chloe finally had enough adrenaline in her to sit up, focusing on the unexpected, intruding voice.

Indeed, Maze was sitting in the room with her, sitting in a chair that was in the room, looking like she'd been there a while.

"What are you doing in my room?!" Chloe demanded, making sure the sheets were still covering her.

Yes, she was still in a nightgown, but after the vivid dream...

"I heard you making noises. I got curious. Thought maybe you were having a nightmare or was in danger, guess it was _nothing_ like that, huh?" Maze smirked.

"I just...!" Chloe started to explain, but stopped herself, "You know what, that's none of your business. Now get out of my room, or otherwise, get out of my house."

"Does that mean I'm moving in here then?" Maze asked as she stood.

"Out!" Chloe pointed to the door.

Maze scoffed, but rolled her eyes and left the room.

After she was out of sight, Chloe let out a long breath, throwing herself back onto the pillow.

She lay there for a while, thinking about the dream.

 _'What the hell. He was hurting, but I would never let him do that.. Would I?'_ Chloe was talking with her conscious.

Then, she glanced downwards to her stomach, that for, however far along she was, was showing no signs of growing.

For the first time, she gently rested her hand against the base of her stomach.

A connection was formed.

She couldn't explain it.

Despite her fading anger towards Lucifer, and stress of the situation all together. She couldn't help but feel an immense amount of love towards the being inside her.

It was like Trixie all over again.

It felt right.

No matter the situation, this child was _hers,_ and she loved him. Or her.

She may never let Lucifer see this side of her, but inwardly, she was growing eager to see her child.

Chloe laid awake for a few more minutes, almost worried if she went back to sleep, she'd have another dream.

However, when she closed her eyes, she only dreamed of peace. A secure feeling she had never felt before.

 _Safe._

* * *

 ** _A/N: So... Reviews?_**

 ** _Thank you for all of your reviews for the previous chapters, I am enjoying them!_**

 ** _~Wolflover235_**


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Well, thanks for all the reviews. I stayed up all night last night and ended up writing out two chapters.**_

 _ **I'll post the first now, maybe the second tonight.**_

 _ **So, I hope you enjoy this one!**_

* * *

 _The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Commitment**_

"Okay. I'm heading out. Remember, don't go places you know she's not supposed to, and don't-"

"Okay. I get it. We stay under house arrest." Maze sighed.

It was the weekend, and of course, Chloe was dragged into a case.

Maze was still there that morning, so she immediately offered to help.

"Ok. I'm trusting you here. And _you,_ be good for Maze." Chloe focused on Trixie.

"I will!" Trixie said happily.

She was glad things were starting to go back to the way they used to be.

"Ok. Bye, love you." Chloe hugged Trixie, before giving Maze a glance, before leaving the house.

"So. What are we going to do today? Not my homework, I hope. I didn't mention that part to mommy." Trixie looked up at Maze.

Maze smiled down at her, "No, we're going on a little trip."

* * *

"Ah. Finally. I've been calling you all morning... Um... What's _that_ doing here?" Lucifer approached Maze as she and Trixie entered the remotely busy bar.

"Didn't you hear? I'm babysitting now." Maze smirked at him.

"Hi, Lucifer!" Trixie waved at him, smiling.

"Yeah, hi. I need to talk to you." Lucifer barely acknowledged the girl, focusing on Maze.

"I think that's the reason you called me over for?" Maze sighed, before turning to Trixie, "Hey, Lucifer and I need to talk. Why don't you go find a seat. I'll be with you in a minute. Whatever you do, do not talk to _any_ of the strippers, okay?"  
Trixie nodded, and walked off to a group of sofas and sat down.

Maze sighed, "Okay. What's so urgent? If the Detective finds out I took her 7 year old daughter to a bar, I'll never gain her trust again."

Lucifer sighed, "Mum's up to something."

Maze lowered her gaze on him, before letting out a laugh, which confused him.

"And you're just now noticing this? Lucifer, she may be a little _angel_ around you, but I know her true intentions." Maze said.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her, a hurt glare setting in.

All the sarcasm suddenly left her, and she nodded, clearing her throat, "Sorry, what's going on?" She asked seriously.

"Mum made a burial place for Uriel. But, just this morning, she claims a human just happened to find it because she failed to mention that she also buried Azrael's blade with him." Lucifer explained.

Maze's expressions changed from anger to concern, "Someone's found the Blade?"

"The way Mum puts it, it's like she _wanted_ it to be found." Lucife said.

"Of course. If a human gets their hands on that Blade, they can be fueled to carry out whatever dark desires they have deep in side them... Shit, it's like your wings all over again." Maze came to the conclusion.

"Exactly." Lucifer said, before taking a deep breath, glancing over at Trixie, "I called you over to tell you to keep an eye on Mum, but... WIth the Little Human on your hands, I'm not going to risk anything. I'm going to go talk to Chloe. If anything, she's probably got a case about this by now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Maze asked.

"I have to try. She may not remember, but she can't stay mad at me forever." Lucifer said.

It was silent for a few minutes.

Suddely, Maze recalled last night.

A smile spread across he lips, "Maybe not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucifer looked at her confused.

Maze's smile widened, "Nothing. Just... Don't ask her about he dream last night, ok?"

Lucifer's brows lowered, concerned.

Her dream? What did that have to do with anything?

Lucifer shook his head from the thought, "Ok. Whatever. Just, stay here. I'll be back later."

Without anothe word, he turned and left.

It took Maze a second to remember...

"Wait... You're just going to leave _me_ to watch this place? With a 7 year old kid? Lucifer!"

Of course, he was already gone.

Maze sighed.

"It's ok. Just make sure you get me home before mommy does and I'll tell her we went bowling all day." Trixie had decided to come back up to Maze.

Maze glanced down at the girl.

That mischievious grin of hers.

She raised her right.

"Ok. You just can't drink anything here." Maze said.

"I know. Which makes a problem." Trixie said.

"And what's that?" Maze asked.

"I'm starving." Trixie said.

Maze took a deep beath. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Today's case was similar to the one she had a week ago.

Another stabbing incident. Only this time, the weapon was left behind.

Whoever this killer was, must be new.

Because who leaves a most valuable piece of evidence at the crime scene?

However, when she had arrived at the Scene, all the officers were scattered around, in a frantic search.

Chloe was about to ask what was going on, when she set her sights on the lifeless victim that hadn't yet been moved.

The weapon was gone.

The officers who called her on the Scene explained clearly it had been there, there was even a picture to prove it.

"Um. Yes. That's not good." Lucifer's voice broke her train of thought.

Chloe physically jumped away from him, seriously it was like he came out of nowhere.

"Gosh, Lucifer. Don't scare me like that... What are you doing here anyway?" Chloe asked as she recovered her panicking heart.

It was going tenth fold for two reasons.

1\. He really did scare the crap out of her.

2\. She was really not expecting to see _him_ so soon after that...-

"Look, I know you're still upset, but I think it'd be wise if I helped you out on this one." Lucifer said.

Chloe stared at him, she knew the meaning behind that voice.

That was the voice of a suspect trying to cover something up.

"Really? And why do you find this case so fascinating?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer was quiet for a while, trying to come up with the right words.

One wrong word and she could easily turn him away, and nothing he could say could stop her.

Finally, he sighed, "Ok, fine. I may know a little background behind this case. I might know a way to... Predict a next move... Sort of."

 _Wow._ Keeping out the basic information made him sound like a complete idiot.

Chloe continued to stare at him, her eyes narrowing confused.

"Hey, Decker. Glad you and your partner could make it. Look, there is no sign of this weapon anywhere. We'll escort the vic to Ella, maybe she can try to identify the weapon." One of the officers broke off their train of thought.

Chloe nodded, and couldn't find the words to explain that Lucifer was just clearly interfering with the investigation.

So... With that, she found herself stuck with him.

"Fine... But this doesn't change anything." Chloe had turned back to Lucifer.

* * *

"Hmm." Ella repeated for the hundredth time.

"Did you find something or not?" Chloe asked.

"No. Whatever this weapon is, doesn't match any of the records of weapons... Maybe it's a ghost knife." Ella offered.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "This is serious."

"Hey, we found the suspect." An officer peeked his head through the doo.

Chloe stared at him, before looking back at Ella.

Well, that was fast.

* * *

Chloe entered the interrogation room that held a young man.

Lucifer was already there.

So, that's where he disappeared off to like his usual self did.

"Hello, Detective. Not much from him. He just turned himself in." Lucifer said.

Chloe eyed the young teen, rarely did they have a killer turn themselves in.

"Is this true?" She asked him.

"Yes. I didn't mean to do it... I just... It was like something made me do it." He explained.

 _Right. And guns kill people._

"We heard you the last 10 times, just tell us where you hid the blade, and we'll consider letting you go." Lucifer sighed, like he wasn't even interested in the situation.

"Lucifer!" Chloe snapped at him.

 _No!_ They did not just let killers go in exchange for valuable information.

"I told you. I didn't, I... Left it there. Someone else must have taken it." The teen said.

Lucifer sat back in the chair, annoyed by the answer. "Ok then. Detective, he's all yours."

With that, Lucifer left the room.

Chloe stood in place, silent for a while.

"So... Do I get to go or what?" The teen asked quietly.

Chloe didn't answer him for a while.

Just the look in his eyes.

Damn it, Lucifer.

She began to feel sorry for him.

* * *

All day, Lucifer waited. Waited for another sign to show up.

While he waited, he was thinking of worst case scenarios.

If the Detective had found the Blade...

A determined cop, with a Blade that would bring out her darkest secrets, he wasn't sure what she'd become.

As night came around, Chloe had managed to find him.

Not sure why she spent all the valuable time looking for him when there was another Scene that needed to be attended to ASAP.

"Hey. There's been another murder. Same as before." Chloe informed him.

Lucifer was eager to follow after her.

Though he couldn't shake the feeling in the back of his mind.

Throughout the day, she had lightened up about the fact of him working with her again.

Maybe later, he would ask her about this dream Maze had spoken of earlier.

* * *

When they arrived at the Scene, the body and weapon were still in tact.

Great, now they could get it tested, unless the killer decided to turn himself in as well.

As they drew closer, Chloe couldn't help but stare at the weapon.

Ella was right, it didn't even look like something someone would use.

Not only that, but she couldn't shake the pull she felt towards it.

It was like it whispered to her.

Inaudible, incoherent whispers.

"Detective." Lucifer's voice broke her from her trance.

"Yeah?" Chloe shot her head up towards his.

It was just as he thought.

He had to somehow find a way to get a hold of the weapon for himself before anyone else did.

Lucifer couldn't help but notice how all the other officers at the Scene were't paying the least bit attention to the situation.

They must not have much hidden desires.

"Well, the medical examiners are here, let's get this mess-" Chloe trailed off.

For one second. _One second,_ she took her eyes off of the victim.

Her and Lucifer both apparently.

"Where the hell is it? No one was even close to the body." Chloe exclaimed in absolute shock.

Lucifer turned to the body, and his stomach dropped, and he couldn't help but feel annoyed.

At the moment, he almost hated humans.

Humans and their crazy desires to kill.

"Okay. Someone here has to have the weapon. If anyone at all is feeling the need to eliminate someone, please refrain from doing so." Lucifer called out to the crowd, who all stared at him in confusion.

Lucifer walked through the building, suddenly being led outside.

Unlike the Blade's ability to bring out a human's _inner demons,_ it had a different pull on him.

He was strong enough to overcome its call, but for the moment, he let its whispers guide him.

When the whispers had gotten gradually louder, he finally found its location.

And, it's beholder.

Not the person he'd expect he'd have to face...

"I thought I could lead you away easily enough." Dan turned to him, Blade in hand, almost in a similar stance as Uriel.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ah, don't you just love cliffhangers?**_  
 _ **I'll post the next chapter soon.**_

 _ **Maybe you'll forgive me for the next chapter, for we will maybe finally have a Real Moment.**_

 _ **So, leave your reviews!**_  
 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Just so there's no confusion, I reuploaded chapter 13(14 according to the cite). for spelling errors. Sorry Crystalyna du Starrvan, glad you are enjoying the story!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14:**_

"Come now, Danny. I never thought you were one to tamper with evidence." Lucifer said, keeping a wary eye on the Blade.

This _human's_ darkest desire was that he must know what that Blade could do to him.

"Hmm, just like you tamper with every investigation that Chloe and I have been able to handle fine on our own." Dan said.

 _Oh..._

"Okay. Dan, this isn't you. It's the Blade, just hand it over and-" Lucifer tried to approach him, but Dan raised the Blade warningly. Which made him back off instinctively.

"I stayed quiet, for Chloe's sake. I saw how happy she was with you. But now that she doesn't have any memory of her times with you..." Dan trailed off.

Damn it. That Blade had him in _deep._

"Yet still, you find a way to make her come crawling back." Dan continued on, "I bet she just feels obligated to you for that thing growing inside her."

"Dan. Woah, do you hear yourself?" Lucifer tried to speak up. Part of his inner devil did not like the way he was being spoken to about Chloe.

"I hear myself just fine." Dan said, slowly approaching him, "And I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner. You literally come out of nowhere, and just... Took everything from me. Chloe, Trixie. What are you to them? If you're gone?"

Then, he made his move.

But Lucifer was prepared. Unlike his brother, humans were much more predictable.

Still taking caution with the Blade, he dodged it with ease, before swiftly pulling it from Dan's light grasp.

Dan stood from his position for a few minutes, not making a move.

Lucifer quickly hid the Blade in his jacket before he turned to him.

His expressions had changed vastly.

He looked nothing more than dazed and confused.

"Lucifer?" He finally spoke, before taking a look around him, most likely not remembering where or how he got here, "What happened?"

"Ah..."

"Lucifer!" Chloe's voice sounded, approaching the two.

She stopped before them, looking at them, switching her gaze repeatedly, before asking, "What's going on?"

Before Dan could reply.

"Dan, here, thought he might have seen someone who could have had the Blade, but... False alarm." Lucifer filled her in, giving Dan a hopeful glance that he'd go with it.

"...Uh... Yeah. I'm just going to... Go." Dan said simply, before heading back to the building.

It was quiet for a few minutes, both Lucifer and Chloe watching him leave.

"Ok. Start talking, what really happened?" Chloe turned to Lucifer, crossing her arms.

Lucifer stared down at her, well, what he had told her wasn't completely a lie...

"I told you. We thought we saw someone who might have had the Blade, but when we got out here... Nothing." Lucifer said.

Chloe nodded at him, though he could see the clear disbelief in her eyes.

"I'm sure we'll find it next time, something's bound to show up some time." Lucifer said, trying to sound convincing. Despite the relief in himself that that would never happen.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah. Right."

It was quiet for another long minute.

"Thank you for the help today. I know we didn't accomplish much, but... I'm just glad to see you're feeling better." Chloe told him.

Lucifer was confused for a few seconds, before remembering.

Her previous case.

"Yeah. Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Lucifer suddenly asked hopefully.

Chloe sighed, which made him nearly regret the question.

"Yeah." She said, "I'm not. No matter how much I try to believe it... I can't see you doing that to me."

Lucifer felt his heart doing flips. Had she just...

Then, a sudden thought entered him.

"Hey, question... Um, does... Does Dan know that you're...?" He trailed off curiously.

Chloe stared at him, confused for a second as to why he suddenly brought him up. She hadn't even thought much about it.

She took a deep breath, turning from him slightly, "No."

Lucifer could barely hear her answer, but he heard it nonetheless, and he couldn't help but feel bewildered.

"But... I thought you said you two talked about it? I.."

"We did." Chloe nodded, "But... After the hospital, I told him that I took another test and that it was negative."

Lucifer was even more confused than before.

 _Why would she lie to him about that?_

Even more, how did Dan even... Even with the Blade?

"Well..." He started carefully, "You realize he can find out... Sooner or later, right?"

Chloe looked up at him, the expression in her eyes unreadable to him.

She nodded, "I know. I just... At the time, I thought maybe I wouldn't have to tell him if I just..."

She trailed off, even from the start, she couldn't find the strength to say it.

Lucifer caught on immediately though, and he couldn't ignore the pain in his chest at the sudden thought.

 _She would do that...?_

Taking a deep, _deep_ breath, he managed, "Well... That's your decision. I won't stop you."

Although every fiber in his being would want to.

"I'm not." Chloe clarified, looking up at him, "I've had some time to think. I can't do that... No matter how... Twisted this is. I just wish I could remember these last few months." She muttered the last part quietly, but he heard her clearly.

 _Now._

 _Now,_ he was going to tell her, whether she listened or not.

"Detective, I-"

"Decker! Let's wrap up this Scene." A random officer shouted from the building.

"I gotta get back. You don't have to stay for this if you don't want to. I've got it from here. Thank you for today." Then, before he could open his mouth again, she turned, leaving him alone in the empty, open yard.

Lucifer stood in place for the longest time. His chest hurting from the sudden loss.

Once again, he let her walk away.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15:**_

The weekend had passed like a breeze in the wind.

The case she had been working on had been strange. They found the killer of the recent murder, but after that, things were quiet.

Now, what Chloe was waiting to face was her mother coming to visit again.

This visit was going to be different.

Because after all of these years, she found out that recently her father's killer had been locked away and awaiting trial.

Her dad died when she was young. Even if she was almost Trixie's age, she knew clearly what was going on.

And from that moment on, she swore she was going to take his place.

Right now, that wasn't the issue at hand.

Right now, Chloe and her mom had a _lot_ to catch up on.

* * *

"What did you say?" Penelope, Chloe's mother, gasped out, hands covering her mouth in shock.

"I'm pregnant." Chloe repeated.

They were sitting in the living room, only a few minutes had gone by since Chloe gathered the strength to confess the news, but it felt like hours.

"Well... I certainly thought I heard you say you wanted to settle with _one._ What does Dan say?" Penelope asked.

"He doesn't know because it's not his." Chloe said simply.

Silence. For the longest time.

Great. Now mother probably though she was the slut she was beginning to feel like.

"Oh my god." She finally spoke, "Who's?"

Chloe simply looked at her, eyes telling it all. Once again, she was filled with the sense of regret, it was as if she was having the discovery for hersel all over again.

"Oh my... _His?_ I thought-" Penelope easily caught on.

When she had last visited, she clearly saw something between the two.

Almost something more than she saw with Chloe and Dan.

"Apparently... Something happened. The thing is... I can't remember." Chloe said, a few tears breaking free.

"Does _he_ know?" Penelope asked carefully.

Chloe nodded "I talked to him once I found out. Of course I told Dan first, but... He didn't make any sense."

"When does he? I thought you said he didn't know." Penelope asked confused.

"I told him that I _thought_ I was pregnant. I can't just tell him that in the midst of our marital struggle, I've been with someone else. _Especially_ not with Lucifer." Chloe said.

"So... Wait. Do you... Actually love him? Lucifer I mean?" Penelope asked.

"No!" Chloe said a little too quickly, before something pulled at her chest, "I mean... I don't know. Like I said, somehow I don't remember these past few months. So I don't know what we were at that time."

"Apparently something tight." Penelope commented.

Chloe glanced at her.

"Sorry... So, what are you going to do?" She asked.

Chloe sighed, "Well, I'm keeping it, if that's what you're asking."

"And Lucifer?" Penelope asked.

"... I don't know. Things have been confusing lately. I feel angry towards him because I feel like he might have taken advantage of me, but at the same time... I can't see him like that. I tell him to stay away and he comes around anyway. He cares, I just... Don't..."

Chloe sighed, burying her face in her hands. _And she thought things would be easier if she told someone who wasn't Dan or Maze._ Well, Maze already knew.

She felt her mom wrap her arms around her, and she leaned into it.

"I'm sorry, I haven't really been here, seeing how much you're struggling right now." She told her soothingly.

"It's fine. I didn't ask you to." Chloe whispered, her body relaxing into the comfort.

"No. You didn't. But you shouldn't have to. Maybe after the trial is over, I'll stick around more often."

* * *

Lucifer was nothing more than curious and interested with what occurred today with the Detective.

He felt he knew her so well, yet he learned new things from her every day.

Such as why her own father was out of the picture.

He always knew her as one who caught criminals, locked them away, and most likely never heard from them again. He never thought she would be involved in a case of her own.

Lucifer was surprised but pleased when she let him come along. He wanted to see whoever it was who hurt Chloe in the past, even if it was emotionally, and if they get the justice they deserve.

However, when the group walked into the courtroom together, they were in for a surprise.

Lucifer's blood immediately began to boil, but he had to keep his inner devil in check for the sake of the crowd.

His mum had told him that she was making a life of her own, but he didn't imagne she'd be doing something like _this._

Then again maybe he could.

"Did you set this up somehow?" Chloe questioned him.

She briefly heard and knew of Charlotte, or at least the vessel, and could not get it out of her head that she was in a relationship with Lucifer.

The times she had pointed that out, had he sensed a hint of... Jealousy?

"I had no idea she would be here, I swear." Lucifer muttered quietly, but still stared at his mother, trying to figure out exactly what she was up to.

First the Blade, now _this._

They had previously come in with a plan. Lucifer use his little gift to talk to the attorney or judge, but now...

Lucifer had a more urgent reason to be here.

This was not going to go well.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sooo, filler chapter? Yeah, I've been a little stumped for a few days. Trying to plan this episode out. Either the next chapter will be extremely long, or this whole episode will be split into 3 chapters. Hope you are enjoying. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

As Chloe sat in the booth, listening to her father's killer's attorney talk, her blood boiled more, and she almost couldn't help herself from bursting out.

Charlotte, seemed a little out of character, or experience, but at the same time knew what she was talking about.  
It was just the things she said.

How, this all happened such a long time ago. And he deserved to be forgiven.

 _What. The hell._  
The expression on the judge only showed that he was buying it.  
This was not good.

Once Chloe was called up for her side of the story, things got even more weird.  
Charlotte had started with the simply questions. Her relationship with her father, how she had grown up determined to be a cop. Then her experience in the field. Then her... partnership choices?

How she managed to get her into explaining situations between working with Dan and Lucifer on different days, and the judge not saying anything on the irrelevant topic, was beyond her.

That's when Lucifer decided to step in. "Ah. I'd like to say a few words of my own if we are going to be going this far into this."  
His mom was breaking her down, trying to make her nearly regret any decision she ever made.

 _Two could play this game._

How Lucifer managed to win himself up front, was kind of no surprise to Chloe. Although she was curious as to what he was up to.

"Right. I just want to say that if anyone here is doubting Chloe's heroism, they have no idea. I honestly believe that she is the best thing that happened to this city. It doesn't matter who she works with, all that matters is that she's doing her job keeping all of you safe. Just like her father did, which is why we're here..." Lucifer trailed off, focusing directly on Mum, _'So don't you dare come in here and try to blame this on Chloe.'_

It took everything in his power not to say aloud.  
It was silent for the longest time, until the judge cleared her throat. "Wow. Quite the speech. Um, why don't we take a 30 minute break?"  
The crowd immediately sat up to leave, almost as if they were anxious to get out of the tension that flooded the air.  
Lucifer stood as well, giving a quick glance towards Chloe, who was focused on him, surprised etched on her face.  
Without another word, he left the booth, and left the room.

* * *

"Chloe. Decker." Charlotte stopped Chloe as she exited the room not too many minutes after Lucifer.

"Charlotte... sorry, didn't catch your last name." Chloe turned around the _sweet_ voice.  
"So you're the Officer that Lucifer never stops talking about." She started.

"Nothing bad, I hope?" Chloe sighed, her patience to be around this woman wearing thin.  
"No. Of course not. You heard him... He's very loyal to you, and you don't see it." Charlotte said.  
"Why are you so focused on Lucifer? This trial has nothing to do with him." Chloe asked.  
"Why _aren't_ you?" Charlotte retorted, raising a brow.

Chloe sighed, for some reason she reminded her of Lucifer, only listened to half of the conversation.  
"You know what, I'm done here." Chloe finally decided to back off.  
"I might be able to help encourage the charges for your father's _friend_." Charlotte rose her voice as she walked away.  
Chloe paused. She shouldn't have. She should have kept walking.  
But anger and revenge was in her mind right now.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Charlotte, "Okay. What could you possibly do? You're his lawyer, you're supposed to defend him until the end."  
Charlotte smiled, but it looked more like a smirk. "Yes, but there can be a time where the suspect's lawyer can be persuaded that he is, in fact, guilty."  
Curiosity and hesitation bid war inside Chloe's body. "Persuasion?"  
Charlottes smile widened. "I just need you to do one small favor for me, for both of us really, and you killer is as good as guilty."  
Chloe's eyes narrowed, _why didn't she like the sound of that?_  
"Tell me what it is and I'll consider it." She finally said, crossing her arms.  
"Well... As I said before, Lucifer is extremely loyal to you, but I have watched both of you, and can't help but notice you are reluctant around him. You send him away, he comes back, you send him away again. I'm not trying to sound harsh, here, but, if it comforts you, it's working. If you want Lucifer to leave you alone, you just need to do one more push...-"  
"Wait a minute. You want me to... betray Lucifer?" Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"Not really betrayal. I mean, if you feel the way you do about him, it shouldn't be hard..."  
"I may be upset with him, but I don't hate him." Chloe said.  
Something ripped at her heart at the thought of doing something like this to Lucifer. He didn't deserve it.  
After everything... _wait_...  
"It's just a consideration. I'll give you some time to think on it." Charlotte said, and before Chloe could come up with something to say, she walked away.

* * *

"So, Chloe, before Lucifer so rudely interrupted us. You are aware that he has no record of education or experience in this work force, there for, not a qualified officer?" It was as if she picked up right where she left off as soon as everyone took their seats.  
Some people in the crowd whispered towards Charlottes words.

"Ok. I've heard enough, your honor. Isn't this a bit irrelevant?" Finally, Chloe's attorney made a stand, but too late of course  
"No." Chloe broke off the judge from answering, "I want to answer this."  
She focused her sights on Charlotte, who had an awaiting smirk on her face, then to Lucifer, who stared at her in confusion.  
Taking a deep breath, Chloe looked at Charlotte again.  
"True, Lucifer is not qualified into this field. I've done almost any background check on him I could find, but..." Chloe broke off with a sigh. "I will say this. Despite everything, Lucifer was, and still is, the Best partner I have ever had."  
People began murmuring again, and the smirk was fading from Charlottes expression.  
"And I may not show it, but I trust him. I just hope he can count on me, as much as I count on him." Chloe finished, focusing her sights on Lucifer. Who's expressions had morphed into something she had never seen before, though she felt she had seen it before.  
"Alright then." Charlotte spoke, "No further questions on this topic."

Charlotte had kept her word. The rest of the trial had only gone downhill from there.  
Once again, she had convinced the jury that the killer was innocent, and nothing more than an Accident.  
If Chloe wasn't completely sane, with a baby to remind her of her own life, she would have shot the guy right there.  
The ride home was silent.  
She hadn't seen much of Lucifer after court had let out. Not that she completely avoided him or anything...  
Even if he was the only person she was thinking about right now.  
The things she had said about him almost felt instinctive. And she couldn't believe how true they felt.  
Charlotte just got her to confess her deepest, hidden desire towards him.  
It hurt her too much to even consider saying the things that woman wanted her to.  
"Chloe. Are you ok? You've been quiet the whole way home." Penelope pulled her from her thoughts.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Chloe said.  
"I was surprised. What you said... Sounds like you two are more than you let out." Penelope sighed.  
"She gave me a choice. Turn against Lucifer, and dad's killer goes to jail. Or... don't... if I did that... I'd be no better than _him_." Chloe admitted.  
"Well... You have your dad's heart. I think if he'd survived today, even _he'd_ let the bastard go." Penelope admitted.

Chloe sighed.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, just a little insight, I hope you are enjoying this. Maybe you guys won't have to wait much longer for Lucifer and Chloe to come around anymore. I have another True moment for the next chapter, then... We are going to be moving on to the finale.**_

 _ **Yes, it's ending already, but it's going to be lengthy, I can say just as a guess right now that this story will probably be up to 25 chapters. It's just a matter of writing it all out, and rewriting old things.**_

 _ **Anyways, leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	18. Chapter 17

_A relatioship where you instantly miss each other right after being together_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Longing**_

Chloe had gone to bed early, completely worn out from the day's drastic turns.

However, as soon as she laid down, the only thing she gained, was restlessness. Tossing and turning.

She could't get it out of her head.

The things he said directing to her, the things she said to him.

About an hour later, she couldn't take it anymore.

She had to see him.

* * *

Chloe pulled up to an empty parking lot in front of Lux.

She took a deep breath.

Last time she came here... She preferred not to even think about it.

Without her notice, she found herself inside the luxurious building.

It looked like it had been closed down.

It was, in fact, nearly midnight.

"Lucifer?" Chloe called out, almost quietly.

Maybe he had been sleeping too, maybe she should-

"Detective... What a surprise." He sounded on her left.

He was walking down the steps that led up to his personal room.

"Hi..." Chloe started dumbly, "Umm, I wasn't... Disturbing anything... Was I?"

"Not at all, I was just...- What are you doing here?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"Um... I guess I just wanted to see you, I... wanted to thank you for today." Chloe said.

Lucifer's brows lowered, "For what, exactly? We lost."

"Just... Backing me up. You didn't have to do that." Chloe said.

Lucifer stared at her for a few minutes in silence, before finding words.

"Um... Why don't we sit down. You're probably tired. I'd offer you a drink, but..." He glanced downwards for a second.

"Yeah. Thanks." Chloe said, and they made it over to the leather sofa.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

A long few minutes.

"Detective, can I ask you something?" Lucifer asked, the question had been bugging him all day.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded.

Lucifer stared into her awaiting eyes, _what had he done that got them in this position?_

"What _you_ said today in the courtroom... Was that-"

"The truth? Yes." Chloe answered him sincerely.

Lucifer's breath and words left him at that.

Surely now that she wasn't under so much stress she would have altered her wording more now.

He laughed lightly, "And... You're sure you feel that way between us? Because I understand..."

Chloe took a deep breath, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Now was a better time as any...

She came forward, pressing her lips against his faltering ones.

Kissing him felt as good as she imagined it would, but for the longest time, it was one-sided.

Her lips were moving against his still, barely parted onces, and after a few more seconds, she pulled away.

She looked up at him, his expressions read confusion, shock, and... Troubled?  
It was quiet for the longest time, and Chloe could only feel what she could describe as, embarrassed.

She let out a long sigh, "Well, that wasn't awkward."

Chloe stood, turning to leave.

That seemed to awaken Lucifer from his trance.

 _What the hell was wrong with him?_  
He was _not_ going to let her walk out this time. He was not going to let this moment pass her by.

"Chloe, wait." In that one swift moment, he caught up to her, grabbing her arm.

She turned back to him, and couldn't help the surprise that crossed her face. She was preparing to say something. Something that would make the momet disappear and forget about it.

But his hands went from her arms, to her neck, to her cheeks, bringing her closer to him.

The sudden movement made her body fill with the familiar feeling from the faint memory in the back of her mind.

The one memory that suddenly brought her closer to him.

Lucifer's lips crashed down on hers, kissing her deeply with complete fervor.

Whatever Chloe was thinking of telling him, melted from her mind, as did her whole body.

Her hands hesitantly but slowly made their way around his neck, kissing him back with the same need.

Lucifer revelled in the heat of the moment. His arms acting on their own accord, swearing to never let her go again.

This kiss was different than any he'd ever shared with her, and he liked it.

With her willingly in his arms again, he felt as though he were falling for her all over again.

Despite the part of him that still dwelled on the thought of wanting her memories back, the other part was beginning to like things the way they were.

Chloe was happy with him again, and it was of her own free will.

Yes. There were still conflicts between them, but when _weren't_ there?

Their kiss felt as though it could last forever, but he was forced away when he finally decided to let her breathe.

That was the only small amount of distance they made from each other for the longest time.

Their breaths were combined as one. Lucifer was holding onto her like she was going to disappear at any moment.

"I don't expect you to return the gesture immediately, Detective. But I hope you know, that I love you. More than life itself." He whispered against her.

He knew he'd be pushing the limits, but after this, he couldn't hold it in.

She had to know. Memories or no.

Chloe was still and quiet for the logest time. After this one simple kiss, she wasn't expecting those words to exit him so soon.

She herself didn't even know what to make of what just occurred.

It was like he had been telling her these words for a while. Like it was normal.

 _What on earth couldn't she remember?!_

"Chloe...-"

"I... need to get home. Before my mom comes looking for me." Chloe broke him off.

Then, just like that, he felt the moment leave him, just as she backed away from his embrace.

He stood there, watching her head for the elevator, before it took her away.

It took him a few minutes to realize he was once again alone. Like she had just ghosted through his fingertips.

However, the pulsing feeling left imprinted on his lips somehow comforted him.

After everything she had been through, everything he put her through, she had still miraculously developed feelings for him.

* * *

As Chloe lay in bed once again that night, all she could think about was the kiss.

It wasn't a kiss she was expecting.

She thought that kissing him, he would be eager to reply, and while he was that, she couldn't help but feel something else by it.

It wasn't just sparks she felt through the kiss, it was much more.

Like... Her very soul had reunited with his, and it was just meant to be.

Like.. She loved him.

... _Oh my god_. Her mom was right. She was in love with him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, thanks for all the reviews so far!**_

 _ **And yes, even though I'm following season 2, I have been changing some things up, I hope you are enjoying.**_

 _ **Also, just to clear something up from this chapter, Chloe does not remember... yet. She is having a different memory. (Hint: Chapter 12).**_

 _ **Anyways, that's it for now, finale is coming up. A really long one so don't worry. Things will finally be coming to its end.**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18:**_

"Hey. How did the trial go?" Dan asked as Chloe and Lucifer walked into the Station.

"Oh. Great. Considering you weren't there." Chloe couldn't help the sarcasm that came with her voice.

Dan sighed, "I'm sorry... I took care of it."

"...What?" Chloe asked confused.

"What? Oh. I meant I had something I had to take care of!" He corrected himself, "I mean I...- Today's case!"

Chloe still gave him a look of confusion, but soon shook it off.

"Patient was admitted to the hospital today... Died a couple hours later due to an unknown poisoning." Dan started.

Chloe shrugged, confused again, "So? Send a sample to the poison control, they'll figure out what it was, what does that have to do with us?"

"That's the thing. Doctors nor poison control could identify the substance, let alone a cure. They think someone made it." Dan explained.

"So, someone is making poison, and infecting random people, I'd very much like to meet him, where do we start?" Lucifer asked.

"There's not a starting point as of now, the doctors are still trying to figure out the substance. Only then can they figure out if they can track it." Dan said, "What are you even doing here?"

"I let him in." Chloe spoke up before he could.

Dan gave her a look of confusion, about to say something, when another officer stepped in.

"Hey. We got something." He said.

"Well, that was fast." Lucifer commented as they were led over to a computer.

There, waiting for them, was an email, with a video attached.

"Ad I'm going to guess that's a message from our poison creative. This was almost too easy." Lucifer said, _perhaps this killer was new too._

They clicked on the video, immediately greeted by an unfamiliar face.

"Hello. I'm doctor Jason Carlisle. I see you recieved a few of my patients, how are they?" He asked.

"Dead. Why are you doing this." Chloe questioned simply.

"Because... I don't have a choice." He sighed.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him, "Why? Of course you do."

"Never mind that. I've come to introduce you to my next set of experiments..." The man stood aside, giving full view of the room he was in.

"These two students have volunteered themselves. Their choice is very simple. One cuts off the other's leg and they're free to walk out of here. If not, they both die by my next new poison, and don't worry, the antidote you recieved earlier will not help in this case." He explained.

"Why are you doing this?" Chloe asked aloud.

"Because, humanity is a sick and twisted world. We all have to make decisions we don't like." He trailed off.

"You do realize that you've just revealed yourself, and we can trace this email to find you." Chloe told him.

"You do realize that you have less than an hour before a decision is made for these poor teens if they can't make up their minds? Tick tock." Then, the screen went black.

"Ok then, wait here, I'm going to get you some backup." Dn sighed, before leaving the two.

After a few minutes, Chloe shook herself from the semi-shock she had felt towards the video.

"Alright, let's go." Chloe stood from her seat.

"Wait... What about...?" Lucifer followed after her.

"We don't need it. Never needed it before." Chloe sighed as they made it outside.

"Chloe." Lucifer stopped her in place.

She turned to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Why?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just... Thought you were upset about last night...?" Lucifer asked, it had to be.

"Last night?" Chloe questioned, crossing her arms.

"Yes, la-" Lucifer stopped himself... _Did she not...?_

"Okay. Lucifer, I'm still trying to figure out what happened last night, but right now, I can't do that. Two lives depend on us so we can't let these emotions get in our way, ok?" Chloe asked, she was being honest, she wasn't ready to talk about last night yet, no matter how much she thought about it.

"Okay... Okay. Let's go, I'll drive." Lucifer sighed.

He drove, while Chloe looked up the address she had found connected to the video.

They found themselves at a building in the middle of town, a place that didn't look like a place someone would keep someone captive.

However, when they walked inside, they stood corrected.

There was a room they noticed immediately that held two teens, tied to a chair.

Chloe approached the door to open it, of course it was locked.

"Ah, so glad you could make it." The doctor walked into the room.

"Open the door, before I shoot it down." Chloe sighed.

"Ah, the doors may not be sound proof, but they are bulletproof." The doctor explained, "You're just in time. I was just about to try my new poison here."

They could only stand and watch as the doctor began releasing the poison that spread like smoke.

"Now. You have your own decisions to make, Detectives. Stand and watch these two students inhale the deadly poisons, and attempt to save them, or you can leave them to their chosen fate, and find me. Tick tock, detectives." With that, he slipped out of a door that must have led outside, due to the sunlight that came from the outside.

Almost immediately, Chloe pulled out her gun, preparing to aim it at the door handle before her.

"Detective, don't." Lucifer lowered her arm before she could shoot, "Even if you can open this door, that puts _us_ at risk, you'll die before you can even get halfway in the room."

"And you _can't?"_ Chloe questioned.

Lucifer stared at her. _Yes, he could._

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Lucifer-"

"Answer me, do you trust me?" He asked again

"Yes, of course. Why?" Chloe asked.

"As long as you trust me. Trust what I'm about to do. I'll get them, you go after the doctor." Lucifer said.

"No, _no,_ you can't-"

 _"Trust me_ , ok?" He nearly pleaded.

It was almost immediate, but a sense of comfort filled her at the words, she did trust him.

"Okay... Okay.. I'll go find the doctor, ad I will be _right back"_ Chloe said.

"Ah, don't take this the wrong way, Detective, but once you find the Doctor, call Dan, and get as far away from here as possible." Lucifer said.

Chloe stared at him, confused, but decided not to argue, "Okay, whatever."

She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm again.

"And Chloe... Be careful." he told her.

To be honest, he didn't want her doing either of these tasks, but he already knew she would not just stand on the side lines.

Chloe nodded, before turning to leave again.

This time, he let her go.

* * *

Chloe almost imediately found him, running out into an open park.

Adrenaline pumped full, she quickly caught up to him, soon taking him to the ground.

It was a tough wrestle for dominance, the man beneath her clearly outweighed her by a lot.

Just before she could try to reach for a pair of cuffs in the midst of the struggle, a painful sensation came from her side as his fist made contact with it, forcing her off of him to regain her breath.

He was up and running again in a blink.

It took a few minutes for Chloe to recover, it sent pain throughout her whole body, especially in one particular spot.

Perhaps it was time she had it checked out.

Forcing herself to stand again, she continued to chase after him, until he led her down an empty alley.

Alleys were never good. They were quiet and remote, not very surprising that bodies were discovered down here almost every day.

Chloe wasn't afraid, however, she had a gun.

She followed the man all the way to the end, having him trapped by an 8 ft fence.

"Stop. You have nowhere else to go!" Chloe raised her gun warningly.

He calmly turned back to her, a knife visible in his hand, "That I don't, Detective."

"Drop the knife." Chloe warned.

But he didn't. He didn't have it aimed at her, he had it more aimed at himself.

"I already knew this is how it would turn out. Either you tried to save those kids, or you come after me. Either way, there will be casualties." He explained.

"No one has to die. It's all based on the choices we make." Chloe said, a feeling of fear dropping in her stomach at his words.

"Choices, are an illusion. We don't get to make our decisions. I know you didn't _choose_ to come after me. No, you had to leave it to your partner to make that choice for you. I didn't have a choice in what I did, and I certainly don't have one now."

Before Chloe could utter a word out to stop him, the Doctor brought the knife to his throat, making a clean slice from the left to the right, blood hastily following its mark.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene for the longest time, before her stomach decided to make her.

Twisting painfully, nauseously.

She managed to keep it in, however, but still couldn't find the strength to find her phone to turn in the scene.

No, at that moment, something else was coming to mind.

 _Lucifer!_

 _Get as far away from here as possible..._

 _Like. Hell._

Chloe took of running again back to the building, which the journey felt longer.

She could only imagine now, the truth.

Why did she let him go She knew well that he couldn't possibly stand a chance in that poison.

If she lost him...

Finally, she made it back to the familiar building.

The fact that he wasn't outside with the patients yet was not a comforting sign for her.

"Lucifer!" Chloe called out.

Some of the people who had seen her run out were staring at her again.

"Have you seen Lucifer?"

Of course, they didn't answer.

That's it, she was going in there.

"Detective, I was just about to come find you, where is-" Lucifer was casually walking down the steps to the building, nearly surprised to see her back so soon, but not as surprised as when she took only a few of the steps up before practically leaping in his arms.

Her arms wrapped around him tightly, like nothing she had done before.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She whispered into his shoulder.

Of course, why would he not-

"I told you to trust me." Lucifer told her, pulling away slightly to look down at her.

"I did. I did..." Chloe sighed, holding back the tears, "I just... How did you do it?"

Lucifer stayed quiet at that. _How should he tell her?_

"Tell me, and, I promise I'll listen." Chloe sighed.

Lucifer's heart leapt around in his chest, _she would?_

"Okay... But first, where's the Doctor?" Lucifer asked.

Chloe looked away for a second, her stomach turning again at the vision that stuck to her mind.

"He got away did't he?" Lucifer asked, observing her expressions.

"He, um... Killed himself." Chloe said

"...Oh." Lucifer managed out.

 _The coward._

"Well, I got the two victims out, I don't think they inhaled enough of the poison, but they drove themselves to the hospital just for precaution." Lucifer explained.

"Ok. And you?" Chloe asked

Lucifer hesitated for a few minutes, "Let's go home, and talk"

Chloe nodded after a few minutes, and turned to head back to the car.

"Wait a minute." Lucifer suddenly grabbed her again, "You're bleeding."

He was looking down, so curiously, Chloe followed his line of sight.

There, where the pain had been unnoticed at the moment, was a small cut on her side.

"Oh, the Doctor hit me when I took him down. I'll fix it up when we get home." Chloe said, although Lucifer didn't seem convinced.

"I think we need to get that looked at. Considering-"

"I'm tired, Lucifer. I just want to go home, and..." Chloe couldn't get any further. The pain on her side seemed to intensify, sending a shock through her that suddenly made her body weak to the knees.

Lucifer caught her nearly immediately, even when she tried to force her legs to work.

"Okay. That's it. You're going to the hospital too." Lucifer sighed, and pulled her into his arms, ignoring her weak protests as he did so.

He knew he shouldn't have left her to go alone.

For his _wise_ decision of saving two teens that meant absolutely nothing to him, put the Detective in danger.

Who meant just about everything in the world to him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, I'm back, things are closing in.**_

 _ **Will Chloe be ok?**_

 _ **Will Lucifer be able to save her in time?**_

 _ **What of her child?**_  
 _ **Will she even get the chance to remember?**_

 _ **All coming soon.**_

 _ **Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19:**_

"Lucifer. You're over thinking it. I don't need a hospital." Chloe said, but as more time went by, her voice sounded less and less convincing.

"Okay, tell me what happened and maybe I'll turn around." Lucifer demanded.

Chloe stared at him, her memory was a little fuzzy

"Umm... I left... I found him and brought him down, but before I could contain him, he hit me... With... Something... I don't know." Thinking only gave her a headache.

"Yeah. We're definitely going to the hospital." Lucifer sighed, "Call Dan. I'm sure you'll wat to tell him about what's going on. Since you left so suddenly."

 _'Shit.'_ Chloe remembered, as she fumbled for her phone.

* * *

"Well. We got the results back, it seems your body has an unknown toxin in it, do you happen to know what it could be?" A nurse walked into the hospital room Chloe was situated in.

"No... I can't remember." Chloe shook her head.

"Chloe." Dan's voice sounded as he entered the room behind the nurse, "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Nothig, it's fine. I just-"

"She's been poisoned." Lucifer broke her off.

"What?" Dan asked, glancing at the nurse for confirmation.

"There's something else too..." The nurse said hesitantly.

"What?" Chloe asked, what could be worst than poisoning?

"Um... I'm not sure if you're aware of this already or not, but, um, did you know that you are currently pregnant?" The nurse asked slowly.

"What?!" Dan repeated, replying first.

"Yes... Yes, I know." Chloe confirmed, but couldn't help but avert her eyes when Dan stared down at her, perplexed.

"I see... Um, I need to go speak with the doctor, I'll give you guys a moment." The nurse said, obviously anxious to get out of there.

"Alright, someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Dan spoke first, annoyed and confused. Not a good combination.

"Dan-"

"I was going to tell you." Chloe broke off Lucifer this time. This was her story to tell, "I... Just needed some time to think it all through. I was-"

"It's his isn't it?" Dan asked, surprisingly softer.

Chloe stared at him, before she could feel tears burning in her eyes, "Yes."

"But..." Chloe continued, "That doesn't matter. You guys need to find the antidote. Check back at the Scene?"

"Already did, he destroyed everything before he left, and what he didn't is most likely contaminated." Dan said solemnly.

Chloe sighed, nodding slowly. _Maybe this was it._

"Listen, we'll find something. _Someone._ You just stay here and get some rest. Dan and I will work this case." Lucifer spoke, feeling her inner struggle, before glancing at Dan, hoping he'd agree.

"Okay. I guess I don't have a choice." Chloe sighed, "I'm... Kind of tired anyway."

She was, growing more and more tired.

Lucifer noticed this, time was clearly of the essence.

"Alright, let's get going."

Giving Chloe one last sympathetic glance, he left the room. Dan soon behind.

Chloe sighed, relaxing into the bed.

Well, this certainly wasn't how she wanted him to find out...

Although she never thought about every telling him.

Not that it had anything to do with him. This was between her and Lucifer now.

Taking another deep breath, she closed her eyes, submitting to sleep that her body was yearning for.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, here is a sneak peek to the next chapter that I will try to post this afternoon but no promises, I hope you guys will like it.**_

 _ **Next time:**_

 _"Lucifer!"_

 _How Chloe had suddenly found herself at Lux, she would never know._

 _However, once she found him, the thought vanished._

 _"Hey, I was just checking to make sure-" chloe had stopped in place, her expression unreadable at the scene before her._

 _Wings... Glorious... Beautiful white wings..._

* * *

 _ **A/N: There you have it, thoughts on what is to come?**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Well, be proud of me guys. I, have finished this story. This story will have 26 chapters(27 according to the cite).**_

 _ **I had myself on the edge of my seat, and I hope I can do the same to you guys...**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20:**_

 _"Lucifer!"_

 _How Chloe had suddenly found herself at Lux, she would never know._

 _However, once she found him, the thought vanished._

 _"Hey, I was just checking to make sure..." Chloe had stopped in place, her expression unreadable at the scene before her._

 _Wings. Glorious... Beautiful white wings._

 _Wait... She remembered this case! How Lucifer had been immensely offended towards the making of fake wings._

 _"Wow, you just cannot stop roleplaying after today, can you? Wings? really?" She arched a brow._

 _"D-detective. Now is really not the time." Lucifer spoke._

 _"Clearly. Although I must know, where did you put the... Straps... For the wings?" Chloe wondered, taking a few steps closer to him._

 _Lucifer quickly stood, copying her steps back._

 _"Detective, that's not a good idea."_

 _As Chloe continued to copy his steps, she couldn't help but notice how... Perfectly in tact they were._

 _In fact, the base of the wings looked as though they were connected to his back... Where the scars were that she saw what felt like a few days ago._

 _"Lucifer... Are those really?" She was starting to believe._

 _He stared at her, confused for a minute, which gave her the time she needed to close the distance, and managed to get a good handful of his right wing._

 _As soon as she made contact, she retreated her hand as if she had been electrocuted, and it wasn't because of the unexpected yell of pain that came from Lucifer._

 _"Lucifer..." She managed in a whisper._

 _The touch was only a split second, but that was all it took to realize she was grabbing_ Real _feathers._

 _Something softer than feathers._

 _"They are sensitive." Lucifer said as if replacing an apology._

 _..._

 _"These are my wings." Lucifer said in a whisper._

 _..._

 _Then, Chloe found herself sitting on his bed, trying to take in the news._

 _"Oh my god, I've been so blind." Chloe sighed, suddenly she believed everything. Everything he had ever told her._

 _"Well, it's not that Detective. To be honest, you are probably the only human to see this." Lucifer told her._

 _"No... I mean... You've been telling me all along... You're an angel?" Chloe looked at him confused._

 _Even if she didn't believe in such things, it didn't mean she didn't think about it, imagine them._

 _"I..._ was." _Lucifer answered roughly._

 _"Was?" Chloe repeated._

 _She may not know much about Holy beings, but she knew either you are or you're not._

 _"And that's where my name comes in, Lucifer Morningstar." He sighed._

 _"So... You're the Devil... With wings...?" Chloe asked skeptically. Yes, she had proof right in front of her, but it was still a lot to take in._

 _"Ok. Well, that was..." Chloe trailed off._

 _"Horrifying? I know." Lucifer sighed, leaning forward, almost as if he wanted to leave._

 _"What? No. Lucifer, your wings... Are beautiful." She said, although after saying it, she realized what she had just said._

 _Lucifer turned his head to her, his eyes filling with surprise and something else that trapped hers in them._

 _"A-are they really that sensitive?" Chloe tried to avert her eyes elsewhere, settling back on his wings._

 _"Very. They've never been... Touched... At least not while they're on me." Lucifer said._

 _"Can I..." Chloe managed to stop herself from the sudden craving she was feeling, but it was too late, he knew what she meant._

 _Just before she could open her mouth to apologize..._

 _"Just... Be gentle." Lucifer whispered, almost sounding as hesitat as her._

 _Chloe accepted his condition, and before she could stop herself, her hand met with the feathers of his left wing._

 _Lucifer hissed out at the sensation, but something told her it wasn't of pain._

 _She felt his wing move, as if it were pushing back at her hand, an urgency to continue. She could hear the muscles in the wings making strained, cracking noises that sounded almost painful to her ears._

 _Lucifer's body was growing less tense, however, and made no gestures for her to stop._

 _All Chloe could see now was a bed-full of feathers, his left wing alone was huge, nearly draping off the end of the bed._

 _Chloe pulled away slowly as Lucifer lifted the wing, giving it a weak, successful flap before relaxing it again._

 _He stared at her, with widened eyes and all she could do was stare back, still trying to process what was going on._

 _"Do that again." He whispered, "To this wing, just... Do what you did to that one!"_

 _Without hesitation, Chloe made her way over to the other side of him, where she could then see a massive difference between the 2 limbs._

 _She slowly reached out to the right wing, but hesitated, because of its battered and confined position._

 _Wouldn't it hurt?_

 _Her eyes met his again, hesitant, as if asking for permission._

 _"Do it." He nearly pleaded._

 _Chloe cautiously laid a hand on his right wing._

 _It had a similar effect as the first, it was like she could_ feel _his pain. His pain was her pain._

 _However, it was short-lived, new and brighter feathers began to blossom, and she swore she could see them glow a little. The glow spread over her hand, giving her an immense feeling of warmth and comfort._

 _Chloe continued to run her hand through the feathers, a tear running down her cheek. She never felt this way before._

 _Lucifer immediately caught the tear in his hand as it rested against her cheek._

 _"Thank you, Detective." Lucifer whispered._

 _Chloe couldn't help but laugh, "What did I even do?"_

 _Lucifer smiled, "You helped restore my wings, I don't know how, but..."_

 _He trailed off, and Chloe waited for him to continue._

 _But he never did, she just noticed he was moving closer to her, closer than before, until she could feel his breath on her lips._

 _Chloe wasn't sure what to make of what was going on, until suddenly he closed the distance and his lips were pressed lightly against hers._

 _The first thing that ran through her body was shock, then almost instinctual panic._

 _She hummed against his lips as if to say something, before quickly pushing away from him._

 _He stared down at her, confused for a second, before his eyes widened, like hers had._

 _"Oh... I am... So sorry... I-"_

 _"It's ok... I just..." Chloe trailed off, turning away from him,_ 'that just happened.'

 _Part of her was confused as to what happened, the other part of her was confused as to why she pulled away_

 _"Ahem... I should really get home." Chloe said, "I don't even remember why I even came here."_

 _..._

 _"Goodnight Lucifer." Chloe said._

 _"Goodnight... Chloe." Lucifer replied._

* * *

Chloe slowly awoke to the familiar sound of the heart monitor, still going at a steady pace.

She also heard the sound of shuffling feet.

"Hey. How are you feeling? Hope I didn't wake you." A nurse was writing down her stats.

"Where's... Lucifer?" Chloe asked, still half asleep.

The nursel's expressions saddened, "he's out with Detective Espinoza to find the antidote. Would you like me to call him for you?" The nurse asked.

Chloe shook her head, "No, it's fine."

"Ok. Well, just take it easy, let me know if there's anything you need. Just call." Then the nurse left the room.

Chloe sighed, before rolling onto her side.

 _What the hell was that?_

It felt a lot more than just a dream.

* * *

"Remind me why we're here again?" Lucifer asked as he and Dan were forcefully escorted down into a room by a group of low-lifes.

They thought they were on the right path finding someone connected to the Doctor's work, but apparetly they were connected to protect his work.

"You know I can get out of these, right?" Lucifer sighed as he was forcefully sat in a chair in handcuffs, Dan alongside him.

"Shut up!" One of the men shouted.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "You know what, I don't have time for this."

With that, he slipped free of his restraints without a struggle, standing to approach the awestruck men.

"There is someone..." Lucifer punched one of them, "Who is ery important to me..." He then swiftly took the gun from the next guy who made a move, "Who is quite possibly on the bring of _dying...!"_ He punched him, then the last enemy, "And _you_ are going to tell me how the cure is made!" Lucifer's eyes flared red as he stood over the last man standing.

"I-I don't know! I swear! The Doctor never shared any of his work! Pleade don't..."

"Lucifer..." Dan sounded warningly behind him, but he could already sense the surprise attack.

Giving the leader another harsh punch, he turned to the other, using the gun he still had in his hand, beating him over the head, before releasing the gun.

"Ok! We're doing this my way." Lucifer said, turning to Dan, reluctantly freeing him from his restraints.

"How... Did you do that? Ad what do you mean _your way?"_ Dan asked, following him out of the room.

"Just go back to the hospital. Stay with Chloe. I'll take it from here." Lucifer said, before shutting out any of his replies.

"Lucifer, what are you- Lucifer!"


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21:**_

"You're going to do _what?"_ Charlotte exclaimed.

"Have you even considered how incredibly risky that sounds?!" Maze broke in, reluctantly agreeing with her.

"What does it matter? Chloe's life is on the line and the only person who can save her is _him,_ who is currently rotting in hell." Lucifer said.

All four just stared at him.

He had gone to find Amenadiel, Maze, Mum, and decided to even bring Linda into it, since she was now on the same page as the rest.

"Even if we can get you into hell, how do you plan to come back?" Amenadiel asked, for once, being against taking him to hell.

"I've already got that part planned out. That's where Linda comes in. You guys stop my heart, give me about an hour and then revive me." Lucifer explained.

"I don't think you understand the risks. The longer you are without oxygen to your brain, the less likely it is to brig you back. Not to mention-"

"I don't care about the risks, okay. It's the only choice. Now, you can either help me with this, or I'll find a way to do it myself and find my own damn way to come back." Lucifer said.

Silence was the answer again.

Charlotte was first to stand, "I'm sorry, I know how much she means to you, but I'm not going to stand by and watch you take your life for a simple human, who will die in a few decades anyway."

With that, Mum walked out of the empty room.

Lucifer was agitated with her, but didn't care nonetheless.

"Anyone else want to walk out?" He offered.

With the way they were all reluctant to help him, he expected them to do the same.

Maze scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Fine. There was never use talking sense into you before anyways."

Amenadiel agreed as well.

Lucifer then turned to Linda, who still had a look of surprise on her face, like they were all crazy.

"Linda, you're going to play a big part in this role. You in?" He asked.

Like Maze, she accepted, although it was silent.

"So. It's settled... Who wants to kill me?"

* * *

 _"Chloe. Are you ok?" Dan's voice sounded._

 _"Hm? Oh. Yeah, fine." Chloe smiled at him._

 _They were at the Station, so Chloe was pretty sure she was dreaming again._

 _"You know what, I'll finish this up. You go pick up Trixie. It's almost time." Dan said._

 _Was it that time already?_

 _"Are you sure?" Chloe asked._

 _"Yeah. I'll be home later." Dan said._

 _"Ok." Chloe submitted, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving._

 _When she reached her car, she let out a deep breath. One question running through her head._

Why did she do that?

...

 _"Hi mommy." Trixie said as she got in the car._

 _"Hey. How was your day?" Chlow forced a smile._

 _"Good. Friday, and the math teacher gives us homework." Trixie gives her a distasteful look._

 _"Mm, so what will we be doing this weekend?" Chloe quizzed her._

 _"Not the math homework?" Trixie asked hopefully._

 _"Wrong. The sooner you get it done, the sooner you can forget about it." Chloe said._

 _"But it's Friday!" Trixie pointed out, "I wanna forget about it now."_

 _Chloe smiled, glancing down at her pouting daughter._

 _"Well. I guess maybe it can wait until dad gets home." Chloe said._

 _"Yes!" Trixie said in happiness._

 _..._

 _"So..." Trixie said after a oment of silence, "Have you heard from Lucifer?"_

 _Chloe glanced down at her, "No, why do you want to know?"_

 _"Because I miss him. He's funny." Trixie said._

 _"Well. He's busy." Chloe said._

 _"But I thought you two were partners now?" Trixie said._

 _"What? No. He is not an official member of the police department, he has no business in my cases..."_

 _Well, that gave her a rush of deja vu._

 _"Then why have I seen you working with him?" Now Trixie quizzed her._

 _"Well, some cases, somehow had leads that were around his establishment. So, I had to ask him some questions." Chloe said._

 _"Mom. He follows you, a lot. Do you like him?" Trixie asked._

 _"What? No. Why would you ask that?" Chloe asked as she pulled up to the house._

 _"Because he likes you."_

 _..._

 _"So. What brings you back to my humble home this time, Detective?" Lucifer addressed her without turning._

 _Once again, Chloe had found herself lured to Lux. To_ him. _Except she was brought down to the beach._

 _"Nothing. Actually. I just... Came for a drink." Chloe stood next to him._

 _"Well, I'm afraid you just passed Lux." Lucifer looked up at her._

 _"Very funny." Chloe sat down next to him._

 _He stared at her for a moment, before taking a long sip of his drink._

 _"And I guess I came here to talk to you." Chloe sighed._

 _Lucifer looked at her, "About?"_

 _"I don't know. That night...?" Chloe glanced at him, unsure if she should even bring it up._

 _Lucifer took a deep,_ deep _breath._

 _"Was it real?" Chloe questioned before he could say anything._

 _He glanced at her again, "yes."_

 _"Really? Because I am having a really hard time wrapping my head around this. I... You... That night... I just..." Chloe felt as though her heart was going to combust._

 _"Hey. Calm down Detective." Lucifer sounded concerned, leaning towards her, which brough some relief to her. But for some reason, not enough._

 _"Can I see them again?" She asked quietly._

 _She saw his body tense, like she had just struck him._

 _"Because... If I see them again, maybe I'll believe it..." Chloe managed out, she almost sounded like she was pleading._

 _"Detective... That night... Was a mistake. Humans aren't supposed to see our wings." Lucifer said._

 _"Then why did I?" She felt stupid asking such a question. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time._

 _She obviously-_

 _"It's... A_ long _story." Lucifer managed out, almost as if he were struggling with each word._

 _"Listen, if I show them to you again, it will only make things worse for you." Lucifer said._

 _"What do you mean?" Make it worse for me? Chloe wondered._

 _"There's something... You need..." With a short pained grunt, his back illuminated for a second, forming the shape of wings, before they rested calmly behind him._

 _Beautiful... White wings._

 _"It is real." Chloe managed._

 _"Detective. There's something you need to know." Lucifer said._

 _"Yeah. That this is real." Chloe whispered, but couldn't ignore the look in his eyes that told her there was something more._

 _"Chloe. That night, when you touched my wings... Something happened... They chose you. I chose you... Chloe, we are bonded... In something greater than you can ever understand." Lucifer said._

 _Chloe continued to stare at him, her breath coming out in slow, even breaths, "What kind of bond?"_

 _Why did she have a bad feeling about this?_

 _"A soul mate bond."_

 _Chloe took a few minutes to take in his words._

 _Soul mate? That was..._

 _She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her._

 _"Ok. Ok. A soul mate bond? Really? Yeah, that can't happen because... Well, I'm married." Chloe said._

'Not anymore.' _Her conscious told her somewhere in the back of her mind._

 _"I'm very well aware of that, Detective." Lucifer said, sympathy but truth in his eyes._

 _He didn't say anything after that, however, which slowly drew Chloe back into all seriousness._

 _"Wait... It doesn't matter? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked._

 _Lucifer's wings drooped, almost in a saddened action, "Chloe... I'm sorry."_

 _Common sense Chloe wanted to argue with him, to tell him to go away and never talk to him again_

 _But then again, she'd already done that, hadn't she?_

 _..._

 _"Can I...?" That was the only thought filling her now, nothing else._

 _"Detective... Each time you do this, the bond grows. I can't force you into this... You deserve better." He admitted._

 _Chloe couldn't help but feel a little angered by his words. Who was he to-_

 _"Really? You're telling me what I deserve? Since when..." Chloe trailed off at his hurt expression, that she could only feel as her own._

 _"Are you sure?" He asked quietly._

 _She numbly nodded as she nearly wanted to reach out to the white beauty._

 _His left wing moved forward, until it was right beside her, only coaxing her to touch it._

 _She immediately complied, which gave her and Lucifer both a sense of relief._

 _His feathers illuminated again when her fingers touched them, sending a rush of comfort through her, soothing away any and all of her troubles._

 _All that mattered in the world was her and Lucifer._

 _Chloe had moved closer to him, partially by his right wing, and her own free will._

 _Her hand was now at the base of his wing, where his scar would once be._

 _Lucifer moaned at that, which sent a rush of desire through her._

 _She was drawn closer to him, until their noses were brushing together._

 _His lips met hers, careful at first, testing, similar to the first kiss._

 _When she didn't pull away, he kissed her again, grabbing hold of her, as she did him._

 _Chloe couldn't find a care in the world that they had gone from a calm talk, to having their arms anywhere and everywhere on one another._

 _Soon, she felt her back meet the soft yet grainy sand, Lucifer's body fitting perfectly over hers, and she couldn't help but take in how right it felt._

 _He pulled away from her lips too soon, however, as if... Waiting for her permission._

They should stop... _Chloe kept thinking to herself, but every part of her body disagreed._

 _"I love you, Chloe." Lucifer's lips were at her ear, "And I will wait for you. When you'll have me."_

* * *

Chloe awoke once again to the familiarity of the hospital bed.

It was dark

Outside and in the room.

The lights had been turned off.

She also felt a different presence in the room.

It was in her bed.

She immediately identified the small form as Trixie.

She had found room on the bed, and was sound asleep next to her.

Chloe sighed, wrapping her arm around her.

 _Had she heard the news? And if so, how much of it?_

The thought quickly left her, however, returning to the dream.

What was going on? It was a dream, but it was continuous, and felt real.

Like she was living a different life.

Did Lucifer really...?

So many questions roamed her mind, that made her yearn for him.

But it was late. She probably couldn't call a nurse in to ask for him.

Still she wondered, how close he was to finding the antidote. Based on the time that had gone by, a small part of her wondered if he and Dan had simply forgotten the whole thing.

Something within shook her from that thought, forbid her to think it.

They would find something. Lucifer promised. And she trusted him.

With her life.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22:**_

 _"Malcolm has Trixie."_

Malcolm. _She remembered him, and couldn't help but wonder how she hadn't noticed him missing from the Department since this moment._

 _"Oh." Lucifer said simply._

 _"He said if I brought him the money, he'd let her go." Chloe said._

 _"Right. Because if there's anything we've gained from Malcolm is his honesty." Lucifer said sarcastically._

 _"What else am I supposed to do?" Chloe asked._

 _"Well, ride shotgun with the Devil for starters." Lucifer answered._

Why did she feel so used to hearing that? Like it was normal?

 _Maybe because at the moment, she didn't care._

 _"If I walk in there with you, he will kill her. I'm sorry, but I have to do this alone." Chloe said._

 _Please understand!_

 _"Right. And what's to stop him from killing you?" Lucifer questioned._

 _"Trixie is all that matters. I have to get her out of there. Now, please, promise me you won't come with me." Chloe pleaded._

 _She was sure by the look on his face he was going to refuse her wish._

 _"I promise." He said below a whisper._

 _Although something in the back of her mind told her he was lying._

 _"Thank you." Chloe said, before turning from him and getting in her car._

 _..._

 _"Ah-ah. Before you take another step..." Malcolm trailed off, glancing downwards for a second._

 _Well... So much for that._

 _Chloe pulled out the gun from her side, before laying it on the ground before her._

 _"I have the money. But you let her go first." Chloe said as she cautiously continued to approach him._

 _Whether he believed her or not, it was a miracle he agreed to the terms._

 _He nodded towards Trixie, allowing her to run towards Chloe._

 _Although for the moment, Chloe's eyes were glued on the gun in Malcolm's hand, that she had no clue when he intended on using._

 _"Hey. We're going to play a game, ok. I want you to go find the_ best _hiding spot you can think of. And when this is over, I'll come find you." Chloe said when Trixie had reached the safety of her arms._

 _"What about you?" Trixie asked._

 _"I'll be fine. Go." Chloe urged her, and she took off running towards the large room of boxes._

 _..._

 _"Malcolm. It doesn't have to end this way." Chloe pleaded. Now that Trixie was out of the danger zone, what was the plan now?_

 _Then, out of complete nowhere, a paper airplane came flying in between them._

 _It landed directly at Malcolm's feet and he looked down at it._

 _The paper had an animated devil drawn on it, and for once, Chloe felt a sense of relief that he was here._

 _Taking the distraction at an advantage, Chloe made a mad dash towards Trixie's direction, though she could feel the risk of Malcolm's gun aimed at her back._

 _"Well, well. Malcolm, is this really what you plan to do with your second life? How pathetic." Lucifer's voice echoed throughout the room._

 _Chloe hadn't run far._

 _She couldn't._

 _She stopped herself after a few boxes, before hiding behind it, having a clear view of Lucifer approaching a fear-struck Malcolm._

 _"I wanted to ask you a question." Lucifer spoke._

 _Chloe mentally rolled her eyes, he was going to get himself killed one day doing this._

 _Though she couldn't miss the split second his gaze met hers, trying to send her a quick message. Though she didn't catch it._

 _"What do you desire?" His favorite question._

 _"Well... There is one thing..." Malcolm started._

 _"Mm-hm?" Lucifer asked to continue, his hand barely brushing against the gun in his hand._

 _That was when the deafening sound of a gunshot sounded._

 _For a split second, Chloe thought and wanted to believe she was imagining it. But, she could see the blood instantly escape the wound in his stomach._

 _Chloe had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming, from giving away her position._

 _She watched as he tried to reach out to Malcolm, but missed, before finally collapsing onto the floor._

 _It wasn't until Malcolm was right before her hiding spot that she forced her sights away from Lucifer, quietly sneaking away before he could see her._

 _Her chest was in massive pain, guilt gnawing at her, she shouldn't leave him!_

 _"Chloe. Here Decker, Decker, Decker." Malcolm always seemed to be right behind her, no matter where she hid._

 _At least she hadn't found Trixie yet._

 _"Hello Malkie." Chloe couldn't believe the dark, silky voice that sounded behind her, and she almost wanted to turn around to confirm the voice._

 _She waited until she reached her gun, however._

 _If she was imagining it, turning without a weapon would be instant death for her._

 _Though she couldn't shake the surprise that Malcolm hadn't shot yet._

 _When she finally turned, Malcolm looked a little dazed, but not giving up without a fight._

 _Once again, he lifted his gun towards the new target._

 _That's when Chloe snapped._

 _It was instinct more than anything._

 _Usually, when you're driven to shoot a criminal, you shoot them once, either in the leg for weakness, or the chest if they won't cooperate._

 _But now, Chloe's finger repeatedly hit the trigger, until she had four bullets spent into Malcolm's chest._

 _She watched as Lucifer approached the slowly dying man._

 _Their voices were too quiet for her to hear._

 _"Trixie!" Chloe remembered, turning to the large room._

 _"Mommy, is it over?" She came out of hiding, not 3 boxes down from them._

 _"Yeah, it's over." Chloe said, and was more than relieved to be able to hug her again._

 _However, most of all, she was relieved to see Lucifer, who stood behind her, alive and well._

 _"I saw him shoot you." Chloe tried to keep her voice low._

 _"Yes, well..." Lucifer hesitated for a few minutes, "I got better."_

 _"You promised you would let me go alone." Chloe narrowed her eyes. A sense of anger flowing through her._

 _If he hadn't come, he wouldn't have gotten shot in the first place._

 _"I did. But I didn't say anything about not following." Lucifer said._

 _Chloe couldn't help the rush of emotion that flowed through her chest, and couldn't help but smile._

 _..._

 _"I thought I was going to lose you." Chloe looked up at him._

 _Lucifer closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms securely around her, bringing her close._

 _"So did I." He admitted._

 _"How did you... Heal yourself?" Chloe asked, pulling back to look up at him._

 _"My wings. Like I say, they are very powerful." Lucifer explained._

 _"I'm kind of surprised they're not out right now." Chloe smiled, finding herself drawing closer to him._

 _"I guess that's because they're satisfied just being near you." Lucifer told her._

 _He had whispered her name, and she couldn't hold back anymore._

 _Their kiss deepened in minutes, Lucifer pressing her up against the sink._

 _In a flash, they were in her bed, and it felt so normal._

 _She let him in. She let him see her. And in return, he was very different than she imagined he'd be._

 _He wasn't rough, or quick._

 _He was slow, and loving, making her feel like she was the only thing that mattered._

 _In another flash, they were in a state of recovery._

 _Lucifer had his body fully resting on top of hers, but didn't hurt her._

 _Their bodies were almost stuck together with sweat._

 _Also, Chloee noticed some white feathers laying around them._

 _"I think these belong to you." Chloe smiled as she picked up a few of the feathers, handing them to Lucifer._

 _He smiled, laughing lightly._

 _Chloe changed their position, until she was resting against his chest, feeling even safer as his arm wrapped around her._

 _"I love you."_

* * *

Trixie was awoken early the next morning by the sound of an annoying alarm clock.

Although it didn't take her long to remember she didn't use alarm clocks, let alone was she even home.

Still half-asleep, she sat up in the bed, her mom still asleep next to her.

It wasn't until she noticed some nurses walking into the room with a look of worry on their face that she began to piece things together.

What once used to be warmth she was curled up to, was now a shade colder, and the noise was coming from her heart monitor, that only grew more persistent and louder with beeps.

A couple nurses hastily picked Trixie up, and out of the bed, telling her she had to leave, before focusing on Chloe.

Trixie couldn't find the will to move.

 _What happened that got her in this way? Dad said she was sick, but how sick?_

She was shaken from her reverie by another pair of arms on her shoulders.

"Hey. Let's get out of here and let them do their job, okay?" It was Maze.

Trixie willingly but hesitantly followed her out of the room.

"Why is he still in there?" Trixie asked, staring into the room.

Maze turned to her line of focus, noticing Amenadiel was in there, staring at Chloe and the pacing nurses who seemed to take no notice in him.

"Um... He's a friend of Lucifer's. He told him to watch her while he went to get the antidote." Maze explained.

"So he's watching over her? Like an angel?" Trixie asked.

Maze stared at her for a second.

Honestly, Lucifer never told her how much the kid knew about these facts.

"Yeah. Like an angel. I'm going to call your dad, and then I gotta get to work ok?" Maze said.

Trixie nodded, even though she didn't want to leave.

She wanted to help.

Somehow.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ok, just to clear a couple things now that I see a few confusing things I may have noticed.**_

 _ **1\. yes, I did do Trixie's POV at the end, but the parts before is all Chloe's POV, her dream.**_

 _ **2\. No, Amenadiel is not up to anything bad.**_

 _ **3\. Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Okay... So I said I finished the story, but, last night, an idea came to me. An alternative to this chapter. Originally I was going to kind of stick with the episode, and while I still am, there is one thing I decided to change.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter either way! Because this version made the chapter much longer.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23:**_

Maze barged into the solitary hospital room that held Lucifer and Linda.

"The poison is getting to Chloe's body. We have to hurry." Maze said, before glancing over at the dead... No... Unconscious, Lucifer.

"It's been 30 minutes. I'm still not sure I know what I'm doing." Linda sighed.

Maze rolled her eyes, "Give it a few more minutes."

' _Hurry up Lucifer...'_

* * *

 _Hell._

That's where he was.

Cold, yet hot ash fell around him like snow.

Lucifer wasted no time.

He easily sought out the Doctor, and couldn't help the satisfaction that filled him at the Doctor's new _home._

Hell had already torn him apart, more than once, making him weak and vulnerable.

When he saw Lucifer, he was practically on his knees before him, begging for forgiveness and to take him back.

So, Lucifer struck a deal, which the Doctor was all to eager to comply.

Just like that, he had the cure.

However, his side of the deal...

"I think you're fine where you are... I could change the scenery to something else you've done?" Lucifer offered, before leaving him to his guilt.

Or he could obliterate his soul into nothing, but that was too much mercy.

Lucifer stepped out of the Doctor's realm, only to enter another.

Instead of the endless hallway that would lead back to his vessel, he was walking into the familiarity of Lux.

Hell formed places of one's subconscious, so part of him wasn't surprised to see the familiar room.

Another part of him wondered _why._

He had to get back.

Lucifer turned to the exit, preparing to leave when...

"Lucifer!"

That one word from that one voice stopped him in his tracks.

 _No..._

Slowly, he turned back around to confirm that he wasn't just hearing things.

"No..." He managed aloud, "-Chloe?"

* * *

 _"Hey. Are you sure you should be back yet?" Dan asked curiously._

 _"I was ready to be back the next day. It's not like I was traumatized or anything. Trixie, on the other hand, if she is, she's good at hiding it." Chloe answered._

 _"How is she?" He asked._

 _Chloe glared at him, "Do you_ really _want to know? She had been kidnapped by someone we all knew. And you practically stood by and let that happen."_

 _Dan sighed, suddenly taking her hand. "Chloe, I'd give anything to take it all back. I knew what I was doing was wrong the moment he went behind our backs. I would_ never _intentionally put any of you in danger... I want things to go back to the way they were. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but, maybe we can start... With a cup of coffee, like old times."_

 _Chloe was happy but confused at the same time._

 _Why was he asking this when he clearly wanted a divorce?_

Right... Dreaming.

 _Then, Dan had carefully closed the distance, leaned down, and kissed her._

 _The first thing that went through her mind, was shock._

 _But she didn't pull away._

 _While her body was frozen in place, her mind was running a million thoughts at once_

 _Like... How wrong this felt._

 _It wasn't the same._

 _Since... That night._

 _Then, as if simply thinking of him made him appear, he did._

 _Part of her seemed not to notice him, but the other part did._

 _Lucifer was standing behind her, a look of pure hurt on his face._

 _Still, she never found the will to move. Even as he finally turned and returned to his car, and drove away._

 _..._

 _She was at Lux again._

 _The familiar tune of a piano playing upstairs._

 _She was surprised she didn't laugh at the familiar tune._

 _ **You've got a hold of me**_

 _ **Don't even know your power**_

 _"Hey." Chloe took a seat next to him._

 _Silence._

 _ **I stand a hundred feet**_

 _ **But I fall when I'm around you.**_

* * *

It was silent for the longest time.

Lucifer just stared at her, shock and horror in his eyes.

"C-Chloe... What are you d-doing here? You can't be-"

"Oh I am. You were too late. And to think I was beginning to trust you." Chloe spoke, her blue eyes held no emotion.

Even if Lucifer was outside of his vessel, he could feel his chest tightening and a pounding sensation coming from it.

"No... No! You can't be... I... I found the cure!" Lucifer was refusing to believe, although her figure right before him was making that fade.

"Good for you. Too bad you're not going to need it." Chloe said.

Why was she acting this way? Let alone, why was she even here?! She didn't deserve to be here!

"W-what are you even doing here?" He finally asked aloud.

"I don't know." Chloe said, throwing her hands up, "You tell me. Maybe because I wasn't a believer. Maybe because I did something in my life I wasn't proud of."

Lucifer immediately knew what she meant by that, and his emotions only continued to go downhill from there.

* * *

"Come on. It's almost been 2 hours!" Maze said worriedly.

"It's not working!" Linda said frantically, having used the defibrillator at least 5 times.

 _ **Show me an open door**_

 _ **Then you go and slam it on me**_

* * *

 _"Did you think... That what happened just a few days ago was just a one time thing?" Lucifer turned to look at her_

 _ **I can't take anymore**_

 _ **I'm saying baby**_

 _"I said I loved you, and I meant it." Chloe whispered against his lips._

 _The next thing they knew, i was nearly midnight, and Lucifer and Chloe were laid out in his bed, clothing laying on the floor in one._

 _Lucifer had let his wings out, which Chloe was comfortably nestled into, brushing her fingers through the feathers._

 _ **Please have mercy on me**_

 _ **Take it easy on my heart**_

* * *

"Lucifer." Charlotte's voice sounded behind him.

She was in the familiar surroundings of Lux.

And before them, a familiar figure.

Charlotte could see from the start that it wasn't her.

The decoy had Chloe's body, but it was in her eyes that determined the truth.

Humans didn't have black eyes.

Somehow, Lucifer, the devil himself, couldn't see it.

"Lucifer. Come on, it's not real. They're waiting for you... _She's_ waiting for you." Charlotte spoke again, she swore she'd take no part in this, but now, seeing Lucifer, on his _knees_ no less.

"You'd better go. That's all you ever do anyway, isn't it. Leave me?" _'Chloe'_ said.

"No. I'm not leaving you. Not this time. I promise!" Lucifer stood, grabbing her arms pleadingly.

Charlotte almost couldn't keep herself from rolling her eyes.

Once Lucifer could be convinced that Chloe was stilll alive, this demon was going to wish it had never been born

Well, maybe it would't have to face his wrath.

Charlotte approached the two, before grabbing hold of ' _Chloe'._

"Mum... What are you-"

 _Snap._

"NO!" Lucifer roared out as he reached out to catch the collapsing body. "Why did you do that?!"

"Lucifer. Pull yourself together. She's not real!" Charlotte snapped.

"What...! You - but - she..."

"Time is running out. For _both_ of you. Chloe's still alive and you need to let yourself come back." Charlotte said desperately.

Lucifer wanted to argue back, but part of him began to believe her.

Another part also noticed that his arms were suddenly empty.

She was gone.

Then, it was like a switch had been flipped. He remembered.

 _ **Even though you don't mean to hurt me**_

 _ **You keep tearing me apart**_

* * *

 _"Mommy!" Trixie's voice called out._

 _"Trixie. What on earth are you doing here?" Chloe came downstairs, into the empty bar room._

 _"Well. I was going to take her to school for you, since you didn't come home last night. But she wanted to say_ hi _to you first... Hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Maze smiled innocently._

 _"Of course not." Lucifer came down the steps._

 _ **Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?**_

 _ **Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?**_

 _"I love you." Chloe whispered first as she swore she would never feel the need to say it to another man, ever again._

 _"I love you." He promised._

 _Burying her hands into the short locks of hair, Chloe closed the distance, pressing her lips to his._

 _They kissed, and for a long time, that's all it was._

 _No matter how much desire was running through her, she was perfectly at peace just being in his arms._

Something she really missed right now...

 _ **I'd drive through the night**_

 _ **Just to be near you baby**_

 _ **Heart old, and testified**_

 _ **Tell me that I'm not crazy**_

 _"Chloe." An unfamiliar, but familiar voice sounded._

 _"Um... Ame-Amenadiel, right?" Chloe asked_

 _He nodded._

 _"Um. What are you doing here?" Chloe asked._

 _He was silent for a while, his eyes glancing up the stairs, before back to hers._

 _A sad smile crossed his face._

 _"I'm sorry, Chloe." He said lightly._

 _Then, before she could react, the tall man closed the distance, and reach out to her, his hand rested against her forehead, and suddenly..._

 _Darkness._

 _ **I'm not asking for a lot**_

 _ **Just that you're honest with me**_

 _"I trusted you." Chloe said lowly, standing before Lucifer again. "You mind telling me exactly what happened the night I 'passed out'?" Chloe made a quote gesture._

 _ **My pride is all I got**_

 _ **I'm saying baby**_

 _ **Please have mercy on me**_

 _ **Take it easy on my heart**_

From there, these visions were passing her faster than she could blink.

No more reactions, just watching.

Everything that happened, everything she _said._

 _ **Even though you don't mean to hurt me**_

 _ **You keep tearing me apart**_

 _ **Would you please have mercy on me**_

 _ **I'm a puppet on your strings**_

 _ **Even though you got good intentions**_

 _ **I need you to set me free**_

She couldn't breathe.

For the first time. The faster the visions went by, the harder it became to breathe.

 _She wanted to wake up now._

 _ **Consuming all the air inside my lungs**_

 _ **Ripping all the skin from off my bones**_

 _ **I'm prepared to sacrifice my life**_

 _ **I would gladly do it twice**_

 _"I love you, Detective. More than life itself."_

The visions were going faster.

Until she felt like she was falling.

Suddenly, she could breathe again, her lungs taking in as much air as they could.

 _ **Consuming all the air inside my lungs**_

 _ **Ripping all the skin from off my bones**_

 _ **I'm prepared to sacrifice my life**_

 _ **I would gladly do it twice**_

* * *

She was welcomed by the familiar bright lights of the hospital, and hundreds of blurry faces above her, talking distinctly.

"Here. I've got the antidote." A voice rang out over the others as clear as day.

Chloe could easily make out his form.

Lucifer.

Now that he was here, she knew everything was ok.

The last thing she remembered was seeing the concern in his features, before she lost herself to sleep again.

But she wasn't afraid.

She would wake up.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24:**_

Chloe had slept for the remainder of the day.

No dreams. No memories. Just pure sleep.

And when she awoke, she felt almost as good as new.

The nurse was standing before her now, pressing a stethoscope to her chest, listening intently.

After a few paces, she slowly moved downwards until she was listening to her stomach.

Chloe waited in anticipation.

Surely after all that happened, there wasn't a slight chance...

The nurse finally pulled away, a troubled expression on her face.

"Well... Everything sounds fine. You seem to be recovering fine. So does the baby, miraculously. I'll go get a sonogram machine and maybe we can get a visual on just how well it is doing." The nurse smiled, before turning to leave.

It was when she left the room that she noticed the same familiar figure standing at the doorway.

"Lucifer..." Chloe breathed out, attempting to sit up more.

"Ah-ah. No need to push yourself more than necessary." Lucifer broke her off, stepping into the room, until he was next to her bed.

It was silent for a while. Chloe feeling comforted just having him near again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine. So is the baby." Chloe smiled down at her stomach.

Lucifer took a deep breath, sitting down next to her.

He stared at her, as if trying to convince himself she was here, alive and well. Then, he looked over at her stomach. He slowly reached out, for the first time, and gently laid his hand there, at the bas eof her stomach. The touch immediately sent a surge of energy through him, a comfort that she was real

Taking another deep breath, he looked at her again, "I'm glad."

Chloe looked up at him again, and she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Before he could tell her again, she forced herself up into his arms, wrapping hers around him tightly.

His body tensed for the longest time, but she didn't pay any attention, the only thing she took in was his strong familiar scent.

Lucifer soon felt wet tears falling onto his neck, and he could only wrap his arms around her tightly. Waiting.

"I remember." She whispered against him.

Lucifer barely heard her, but it still came out as clear as day.

She... Remembered?

She remembered?!

He pulled her back a little, to stare into her eyes, as if asking if he heard her right.

"I remember everything." She said, tears falling freely.

"You... Me... Your wings... And I-" She broke off with a sob.

"Chloe it's ok." Lucifer pulled her close to him again, relief over flowing through him.

"No it's not. I remember... All the things I told you... How could you still want to be with me after all of that?" Chloe asked.

"Because, Chloe. I will always be there for you. No matter what." Lucifer told her simply, a single tear falling down his cheek.

It was quiet for a little while, Chloe's cries slowly fading.

"Lucifer... When I get out of here. We need to talk... About this. About everything. Just... Not here." Chloe sighed.

A smile slowly crept across Lucifer's face, he couldn't agree more.

He finally got her back.

Of course he always had her. But still, he was extremely close to losing her.

"Okay. Here we are. Looks like you two are ready to check up on your kid?" The nurse had returned to the room, rolling in a machine.

Chloe turned back at Lucifer, smiling. As if to tell him. _Later._

* * *

It was reaching near midnight and Chloe was pretty sure they were going to make her stay another night.

Lucifer had left earlier that evening, saying that he had something he had to take care of. Not going into much detail.

She finally managed to talk the nurses into letting her go.

Her vitals were fine, the baby was fine, what was keeping her here?

While the nurses were off filling out release papers for her to sign, Chloe texted Lucifer, who was peculiarly quiet.

 **Hey. They're FINALLY letting me go. Where is it you would like to meet?** She sent the message, and waited.

And waited.

Until the nurse returned with her forms.

After she as signed and released, she heade dout.

To her surprise, Dan was there to take her home.

The whole ride home, Chloe constantly checked her phone, hoping for a text, a reply that would ensure that Lucifer was even _alive!_

But it never came...

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay! Now I get to announce that the epilogue is coming up next! The epilogue will be split into 2 parts. I will try to post them at together at the same time. Either maybe tonight or tomorrow for sure.**_

 _ **I hope you have enjoyed this adventure as much as I did.**_

 _ **But is it over?**_

 _ **Find out next chapter!**_

 _ **Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	26. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Okay. The epilogue. I just have to say that I wrote the epilogue a while back, but I still like how it came together.**_

 _ **Just please don't leave reviews saying how incredibly**_ _cheesy_ _ **it may be.**_

 _ **Before I spoil you more, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _"What's the difference?" I asked him_

 _"Between the love of your life and your soulmate?"_

 _"One is a choice and one is not."_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25: Epilogue Part 1**_

"Hey. It's me again. Leaving my 337th voicemail. Just thought I'd ask if you were still alive? Um... Ok, so, call me back?" Chloe hung up the phone. Growing worried about the sudden silence.

She thought that now she had remembered everything, things would be better between them.

Now, he leaves her at the hospital, promising a long talk. And doesn't answer her phone calls or texts.

So, like before, she drove to Lux.

It was empty again.

But this time, it felt more empty.

She made her way up to the elevator, and stepped into his room.

Nothing.

"Lucifer?" Chloe called out, her heart pounding in her chest, having the worst conclusion in the back of her mind.

He couldn't though. He _wouldn't!_

Why now? After everything?

"Lucifer!" Chloe repeated his name, louder, as if he would just appear.

No. No no no no no. There was still a lot she had to tell him. Things she had to say... Like...

 _I love you._

"Detective." That voice that said that one word, made her body immediately relax in relief.

Chloe turned around to face him.

It did indeed look like he came out of nowhere.

"Lucifer. You scared me. I thought you..."

"Left?" He finished, "No. I just had to take care of something."

Chloe lowered her eyes confused, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes. It's fine... I..." This was harder than he thought. His scattered brain was not helping the matter.

Chloe continued to stare at him as he approached her, until he was standing inches away.

"... Chloe, I know these last few months have been difficult for you, and I haven't been very... Supportive... - _Don't._ Say anything. Let me talk this time." Lucifer stopped Chloe the moment she began to open her mouth.

Chloe nodded silently.

Lucifer sighed, "You are the first human being I laid eyes on, that made me feel something I haven't felt in all my life. Before my wings, before you knew I was the Devil. You gave me a new life I never thought I could have. You made me feel normal, and not just because your unknown gift can make me human. When I'm with you, you make me forget my own name, forget what my life was destined for. You make me smile... You make me laugh, something I haven't done in centuries. You make me feel like I actually belong somewhere. All my life in searching, I have found that place..." Lucifer trailed off, staring into her eyes that had progressively built tears.

He took a deep, _deep_ breath.

Here it went.

As soon as Chloe saw him shift downwards, she soon found what it felt like for her heart to go into shock. Again.

Lucifer, the Devil himself, bent down on one knee, staring up at her with sincere, and loving eyes.

"Chloe Decker... Will you be my wife and eternal soulmate?" Lucifer asked.

* * *

Silence was the answer for the longest time.

While the obvious answer screamed in Chloe's head, the way her heart was acting was throwing her whole body off balance.

So, she forced her head to work, nodding quickly, which seemed to refresh her brain, that finally formed the word.

"Yes." She managed out, laughing lightly to cover up her cries.

Lucifer smiled up at her, slowly rising back up to his feet, before becoming enveloped in her arms.

Having her in his arms again, was his own personal Heaven. Things were finally normal again.

He didn't have to constantly lie to her or hide anything nymore.

When she pulled away, he grabbed her hand lightly.

Chloe laughed at the gestre, "And you got a _ring."_

"Well, yes Detective. I believe that is how this ritual works for you humans, does it not?" Lucifer smiled at her, placing the ring on her finger like his own personal imprint.

Chloe laughed, still trying to overcome the shock, "I just... Can't believe you did this."

"That's a... Good thing, right?" Lucifer asked cautiously.

"Yes!" Chloe laughed, before she couldn't hold back any longer.

She closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck, before reuniting her lips with his.

Fireworks... no, _dynamite_ exploded at the sudden feeling of their lips moving together again.

Lucifer's arms wrapped around her, hands pressed against her back, immensely relieved to have her in his arms again.

No more holding back, no more keeping their distance. No more secrets or lies.

She had her memory back, and he was _not_ going to let anything happen to her again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, here is part 1 of 2 of the epilogue.**_

 _ **Gotcha didn't I? When Chloe couldn't find Lucifer?**_


	27. Chapter 26

_**A/N: So, here is part 2. The end.**_

 _ **There will be a little something extra in this I'll tell you right now, I don't know if any of you ship it, but I do. So just be forewarned.**_

 _ **And enjoy!**_

* * *

 _"It's amazing how one day someone walks into your life and you can't remember how you ever lived without them."_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26: Epilogue part 2**_

 _6 months later..._

Things were tense when Chloe's due date came close.

Lucifer could still hear Uriel's voice in the back of his head.

 _'That human cop is carrying the Devil's child. That, brother is not allowed.'_

Neither was her seeing his wings, but through the months, Amenadiel was completely in alliance with the situation.

Lucifer sensed it was every since Chloe's near death experience with the Doctor's poison.

Chloe had given birth to a son.

Lucas.

He was completely normal, but Lucifer, nor Amenadiel, nor Maze let their guards down.

Even after their son's first month in life.

Lucas looked a lot like Lucifer, but had Chloe's oceanic blue eyes that Lucifer found simply rare.

Chloe hadn't told Trixie about being pregnant until things began to calm down, after Lucifer had proposed.

Another thing she had to bring up.

Trixie was more than excited with both sides of the news. saying something about being glad that things were normal between them again.

Chloe was happier than she ever could be.

This soulmate bond really was stronger between them that what her and Dan could ever be.

Dan had been distant, since that day.

He still couldn't grasp the fact of their bond.

Chloe was torn for a while, but, after the proposal. She made one of her own.

She managed to get Lucifer an official spot in the police department.

They were official parters now. No boundaries, even though Lucifer still preferred his ways of doing things at the Department.

Lucifer had nearly forgotten his previous life.

The future he imagined he could never have was now a reality.

And who would think?

Maze was a genuine caretaker of the kids, since Chloe and Lucifer's cases could sometimes run late.

Lucifer never thought he liked kids, but when Lucas was born, it changed.

He'd even grown fond of Trixie.

As he would hold Lucas, Trixie would casually come sit next to him, and then fall asleep against him. And he accepted it.

"Hmm. I thought you were allergic to Trixie or something." Chloe smiled at the scene, sitting next to him and the two sleeping kids.

Lucifer chuckled, "The kid's not that bad"

Chloe looked at him, "Ok, _Maze."_

"I just wonder if she's going to start calling me Dad." Lucifer had pondered the thought for quite some time.

Chloe's smile faded in thought, "She's already slipped the word a few times. Even before all of this."

Lucifer gave her a double look, "You're serious?"

Chloe nodded, "She, um... Really liked the thought of us together, before _together_ was even a consideration for me."

Lucifer couldn't help but smile down at the girl, "Well. In that case... I think I like her even more now."

Chloe laughed, "She tried to help me remember. She knew _us_ better than anyone, and was really upset when we... - I still can't believe I didn't see it."

"Chloe, it wasn't your fault. You were always hard at understanding things." Lucifer laid a hand on hers.

Chloe smiled, "I know... But... Even after all these months. I can't believe you kept trying."

"You are my soulmate. After a soulmate is found, there is nothing else for me. I may never forgive Amenadiel for what he did, but at the same time, it was fun chasing after you again." Lucifer smiled at her.

Chloe laughed again, "I'm glad you did."

* * *

Amenadiel was standing outside Chloe's house.

Often, he would come to just stand guard. Like he once did.

He could understand the ancient prophecy of the Devil's child, and why other angels would want to intervene, but after the past year... He had entirely different beliefs.

Perhaps you could say he was seeing through Lucifer's eyes.

The universe was intriguing.

And after his wings had fully wilted, he had accepted his life as... Mostly human.

He suddenly heard the from door open and close from behind him.

"You're still here?" Maze asked.

"What can I say? Chloe intrigues us all." Amenadiel said, "Besides, there's no telling what they may be planning Up there."

Maze moved next to him, "You know, you never told Lucifer why you lost your wings."

Amenadiel stared down at her confused, _Yes I d-_

Her brow arched knowingly.

Amenadiel sighed, "I didn't think it'd matter."

"What, that you fell because you slept with a demon?" Maze asked.

Amenadiel winced, "Yeah. You don't need to remind me. It's not like it meant anything to you."

It was silent for a while.

"Ok." Maze scoffed, "You know what, I _did_ care. But with your latest choices you've made this last year, you made me so mad I could actually kill you-"

"Then why didn't you? Nothing stopping-"

"The same reason I couldn't before!" Maze broke him off.

Amenadiel's words faded at that, "Maze..."

"Ugh. I'm a demon, I shouldn't even be feeling the-"

Amenadiel suddenly grabbed her before she could walk away, pulling her back towards him.

Their lips crashed together, suddely clearing any borders between them.

Rather than pulling away, Maze submitted, bringing him closer, as her lips moved against his.

They stay this way for the longest time, before they both felt control slipping and the need for clothes to be torn away.

Amenadiel lifted Maze into his arms, preparing the trek to the car.

"Lucifer's gonna kill me." Maze sighed into his lips.

"Then he'll have to get through me." Amenadiel muttered, before barely making it inside the confinements of the car, and driving to their own remote area.

* * *

"Do you think he'll have wings of his own?" Chloe asked Lucifer as they stood in Trixie's room, where they also had a little crib, that Trixie had insisted her brother sleep.

"Hard to tell. I don't know much about the ridiculous antichrist prophecy, and to be honest, I don't care. He will be normal, like Trixie, like you." Lucifer said.

Chloe smiled, she herself hadn't thought much on it.

She knew she was under close supervision because back when her memories were lost, an angel had already tried to kill her and the unborn child.

Lucifer's arms wrapped around her from behind, as if to comfort her.

"So... Are we going to stand here all night? Or are we going to go to bed as well?"

Chloe smiled at the feel of his breath on her ear.

It made her feel content and safe.

She took his offer, and they made their way to her bedroom.

"Hmm. I guess Maze decided to take a break." Chloe commented, otcing that she wasn't anywhere in the empty, quiet house.

"She took my car... Guess that means I'm stuck here then." Lucifer smiled down at her.

"You know, you're always welcome to stay. Here. with me." Chloe told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Yes, these past few months, Lucifer was still respecting boundaries.

Despite his proposal, he sitll kept his distance, even though he practically lived in the Detective's house more than usual.

"You are going to have quite a full house, Detective." Lucifer chuckled.

Maze, plus the kids, plus Amenadiel's constant visits, plus Lucifer.

"I don't mind. As long as you're here." Chloe said, "I want you here."

Their lips were practically brushing together now as they spoke.

1 year ago, Lucifer wouldn't believe those words would ever escape her lips.

Now, it was all he could ever ask for.

His lips pressed against hers again, wrapping his arms around her securely.

They managed to find the bed, staying enveloped in one another's arms.

Their kiss began to deepen, Lucifer finally taking action, exploring her body as if it was the first time all over again.

Once again, he was able to press his lips against every inch of her.

They may have always been together during the months of her memory loss, and throughout the pregnancy, but it still felt like he was reuniting with her for the first time. Their souls reuniting.

His perfect white wings emerged from his back, and like before, Chloe was running her hands through them, just as soft as she remembered.

They were both bare now, in their long, lost embrace.

Chloe rested her head against his chest, taking in a deep, content breath.

They lay there in the silence, recovering.

Lucifer's arm wrapping around her securely. One of Chloe's legs resting over both of his.

It was silent for the longest time.

Lucifer trying to remember the last time they were together like this.

"I think these belong to you." Chloe broke him from his thoughts, once again with a handful of his feathers that had been left behind.

Lucifer laughed at that.

 _Yep. It'd been a while._

"You can keep them. Maybe if we keep them in here, you won't forget me." He told her.

Chloe was quiet for a while, and he sensed a rush of hurt come from her.

Taking a deep breath, she turned untl she was resting on top of him, staring down at him.

"Lucifer, if something happens to me... If I... Somehow lose my memory again, or _something_ is trying to break us apart... I am giving you permission to do _whatever_ you have to to make me remember. I want you to tell me up straight. Remind me what we have. Because-"

Lucifer's hand fisted into her hair, pulling her down to silence her with his lips.

When he ended the kiss, "You won't forget again. Because I'm not letting anyone hurt you again. I'm never leaving you." He smiled at her, "Like it or not, you're stuck with me."

Chloe smiled, laughing lightly. "I think I'm ready to be. I've put up with you this long."

She curled into his body again, ending the conversation of ever being split apart again.

"I love you, Chloe." Lucifer whispered as his arm wrapped around her securely again.

"I love you too." Chloe spoke the words, before letting her eyes droop untl she was asleep. Again, safe in his arms.

Chloe. _His_ Chloe. His Forgotten Star.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Whew. I did it. I made a full story. Probably won't be doing that again for a while. (Although I did imagine another story of where I turned the characters into wolves). But, eh.**_

 _ **A little explanation for this chap...**_

 _ **1\. You don't have to explain what exactly made Amenadiel Fall. I just read somewhere that someone "joked" that it happened because of Maze, and I took that and made it so. I'm a sucker for forbidden love stuff. Lucifer and Chloe can, why not let Maze have a happy ending?**_

 _ **Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I was glad that I was able to finish this story before the season returned, because with going along with the show to an extent, having it continue from your planned stopping point can distract you.**_

 _ **Leave some final reviews!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_  
 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
